


Osamu Hates His Brother

by Babu_bunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone will probably be involved eventually, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Haikyuu Second Years, Help Osamu with his brother, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, I’m unoriginal, I’m used to Wattpad don’t kill me, Kuguri's Brother Is An Ass, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Noya and Tanaka are bro goals, Oops, Pining Kawanishi, Rare Pairings, Second years, Texting, This is my first time doing this help, chat fic, chat format, inspired by every chatfic out there, non-chat elements eventually, the word fuck is used a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babu_bunny/pseuds/Babu_bunny
Summary: Atsumu creates a second year group chat and everything just becomes a mess.In the end,Osamu hates his brother.(This is my first work on here please don’t crucify me)(Also, why does Haikyuu have so many Second Years????)





	1. Chapter 1

**Tsumu** added **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii** and  **18** **Others** to  **Second** **Years.**

**Samu:** What the fuck is this Tsumu...

**Suna:** ^^^^^

**Tsumu:** It’s a group chat for all the second years obviously

**Tsumu:** I thought it would be cool as the setters, aces, captains, future captains, team moms and Liberos have group chats. 

**BRO NOYA:** This isn’t all the Second Years!!!

**Tsumu:** then add them |(￣3￣)|

**BRO NOYA** added  **Futakuchi** and  **4 Others** to  **Second Years.**

**Futakuchi:** why the fuck am I here

**Futakuchi:** I was kinda busy with Daishou 

**Sssseguro:** please don’t tell us about what you do with my captain while you’re alone 

**Akama:** yeah I respect Daishou-san so I don’t particularly wanna know what he does in his free time with his boyfriend. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I don’t know half of these people...

**Yuuji:** Hey! Why isn’t the rest of my team here!?!?

**Yahaba:** trust me one of you is enough 

**Future Team Mom:** not all of date tech is here as well

**Futakuchi:** Aone doesn’t have an account soooo

**Shirabooboo:** I just noticed Yahaba is in here and now I want to leave even more than what I already did. 

**Yahaba:** the feeling is mutual but I’m not that pathetic (-｡-;

**Watari:** Oikawa-san is rubbing off on you 

**Yahaba:**???????

**Kyoutani:** you use those stupid emojis like him

**Taichi:** damn even your own boyfriend is sassing you

**Yahaba:** says the guy who doesn’t have a boyfriend because he’s too busy pinning over a taken guy

**Komori Motoya:** why don’t we stop being mean to each other and all introduce ourselves? 

**Future Team Mom:** I think that’s best. 

**Future Team Mom:** we should do it in teams and Atsumu should start since he made the chat. 

**Tsumu:** Of course I’m first. Best always goes first

**Samu:** if that was the case you definitely wouldn’t go first

**Tsumu:** Shut up!!!!!

**Tsumu:** Anyway, I’m Miya Atsumu. Setter and number 7 from Inarizaki and surprisingly I’m dating Sakusa. I’m also the best setter so (*'ω'*)

**Kyoutani:** fucking hell it’s another Oikawa..

**Suna:** My user name tells you my name so I’m not gonna bother re-typing it. 

**Ginjima:** I still don’t get how you’re dating Kita-san 

**Suna:** and I’m number 10 and middle blocker. Unfortunately I’m on the same team as Atsumu. 

**Osamu:** I’m the less annoying Miya twin. Feel lucky that you don’t have to live with Tsumu

**Ginjima:** I’m Ginjima and I’m probably never gonna answer because I’m bad at replying to messages. 

**Kosaku:** hi, I’m Kosaku and I’m usually forgotten about so don’t worry if you forget about me.

**Futakuchi:** Damn that’s kinda sad

**Futakuchi:** I’m just gonna quickly introduce myself so I can get back to Daishou

**Futakuchi:** I’m Futakuchi and I’m currently the captain of date tech as our previous captain decided to focus on studying. 

**Shirabooboo:** I’m Shirabu from Shiratorizawa and I’m the current setter of the team

**Yahaba:** Oikawa-san is still disappointed that you replaced Semi

**Watari:** yeah, Oikawa-san always said that Semi was fun and interesting and wasn’t always easy to predict. 

**Taichi:** before you guys kill each other I’ll introduce myself. I’m Kawanishi Taichi and I’m on the same team as Shirabu. 

**Shirabooboo:** He also has an endless supply of pictures of Semi. 

**BRO NOYA:** isn’t Semi dating Tendou???????

**Shirabooboo:** yeah, Semi-san is dating Tendou and everyone on our team knows about Kawanishi’s crush except Semi-san. 

**Narita:** Damn poor Kawanishi...

**Akama:** yeah...

**Yuuji:** ~~~~let’s lighten the mood a bit!!!

**Yuuji:** I’m Terushima Yuuji!!! The current captain of Jozenji! 

**Watari:** it’s like I can hear that reply  

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** the amount of exclamation points used gives me flashbacks to Bokuto-san..

**Kinoshita:** I’m assuming your name came from him too? 

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** you would be correct about that one. 

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** I’m Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani.

**Sssseguro:** I’m Seguro from Nohbei 

**BRO TORA:** fuckin’ snakes...

**Akama:** well that’s a little rude. 

**Akama:** I’m Akama, I’m also from Nohbei! 

**Tsumu:** I think the Itachiyama boys should introduce themselves next. 

**BRO TANAKA:** well obviously you would want your boyfriend to introduce himself next 

**BRO NOYA:** yeah! I bet you two have already done the dirty!!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** ...Who’s dirty? 

**Samu:** Tsumu. 

**Tsumu:** fuckin’ hell Samu!!!! 

**Tsumu:** don’t say shit like that or he will try to fuck me with 5 condoms on again! 

**BRO TORA:** Ha! He tried to do that!! 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I like to be safe. 

**Tsumu:** ...too fuckin’ safe..

**Tsumu:** just introduce yourself. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I’m the ace from Itachiyama, Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

**Komori Motoya:** I’m Komori! I apologise in advance if Sakusa’s bluntness offends you!! 

_**Tsumu** changed **Komori Motoya** ’s name to **Sakusa’s Mom**. _

**Sakusa’s Mom:** wow! Okay then (＞人＜;)

**BRO TORA:** I’M YAMAMOTO FROM NEKOMA AND I’M THE ACE DESPITE LEV THINKING HE IS!!

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** that also reminds me of Bokuto-san. 

**Silent Cat:** I’m Fukunaga and I’m glad Lev isn’t here to see that message. 

**ApplePi:** so am I.

**ApplePi:** I’m Kenma. 

**Narita:** such enthusiasm. 

**ApplePi:** thanks 

**Yahaba:** I’m Yahaba from Seijoh. 

**Watari:** well that was kinda dull.

**Watari:** I’m Watari and I hope we can all become friends! 

**Yahaba:** Kyoutani.

**Kyoutani:** .....

**Kyoutani:** hi

**Kyoutani:** he already said my name so I’m not fucking saying it again. 

**Suna:** the last ones to introduce themselves is the Karasuno boys right? 

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** yeah. 

**BRO NOYA:** YOU SAVED THE BEST!!!!

**BRO TANAKA:** TO LAST!!!!

**Future Team Mom:** I’m Ennoshita. I’m sorry for those two in general. 

**Kinoshita:** I’m Kinoshita...and we are all sorry for those two. 

**Narita:** I’m Narita! 

**BRO TANAKA:** I’m kinda offended. 

**BRO TANAKA:** BUT

**BRO TANAKA:** I’m Tanaka and Suga-san said that I’m great. 

**Silent Cat:** that’s because he’s your mom. 

**BRO NOYA:** I’M NOYA AND SUGA-SAN ALSO SAID I’M GREAT!!!!

**Silent Cat:** my point still stands. 

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** ....I’m already hating this chat. 

**Tsumu:** (￣∀￣)

**Samu:** why did you do this Tsumu....

**Samu:** ....I hate you so much. 

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** ^^^^^

**Suna:** ^^^^^

**ApplePi:** ^^^^^^^

**Shirabooboo:** ^^^^^^^

**Taichi:** ^^^^^^

**Futakuchi:** ^^^^^^^

**Yahaba:** ^^^^^^

**Tsumu:** Wow

**Tsumu:** it’s good that I don’t care. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to update as much as possible but I will update at least once a week.

** Group Chat: Second Years **

**BRO NOYA:** guys

 **BRO NOYA:** we need to talk relationships

 **ApplePi:** why?

 **Silent Cat:** maybe because he wants to be in everyone’s business.

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** I’m living for the sass that Fukunaga has over chat.

 **ApplePi:** I mean I like Fukunaga in general because he can never get on my nerves since he’s always so silent.

 **Silent Cat:** I feel honoured to have Kozume Kenma like me

 **BRO TORA:** I thought Kenma only liked Kuroo tbh

 **ApplePi:** I also don’t mind Kuguri

 **BRO TORA:** HIW CAN YOU NOT MIND A FUCKING SNAKE BUT THEN BE ANNOYED BY THE REST OF US!!?!??

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** *How

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** also I think you have literally just answered your own question.

 **ApplePi:** he has

 **Akama:** I mean Kuguri is pretty calm and silent so it honestly doesn’t surprise me that you don’t mind him.

 **ApplePi:** I also don’t mind Daishou but y’know

 **ApplePi:** Kuroo

 **Futakuchi:** I knew you didn’t mind me.

 **Sssseguro:** Daishou-san?

 **Futakuchi:** hey

 **Watari:** why do you have Futakuchi’s phone

 **Futakuchi:** he’s taking a shower and I was bored

 **Futakuchi:** don’t we worry he said I can go on it

 **Futakuchi:** I’m not one of those boyfriends that check their partners phone every second to check they’re not cheating

 **Yuuji:** Who tops?

 **Akama:** ew

 **Akama:** I don’t wanna know

 **Futakuchi:** Kenji.

 **Akama:** great

 **Akama:** now I know my captain gets fucked in the ass by date tech’s captain.

 **Sssseguro:** we will never be able to look at Daishou-san the same again.

 **Samu:** trust me it isn’t as bad as walking in on your captain riding your best friend.

 **Samu:** then walk in on your brother getting fucked the next day.

 **Kinoshita:** you just don’t have much luck do you?

 **Samu:** no.

 **Suna:** I told you to not come back to the club room that day.

 **Tsumu:** and I told you not to come into my room that day

 **Ginjima:** so basically they are saying it’s your fault.

 **Samu:** why does that not surprise me.

 **Tsumu:** but I’m with Noya

 **Tsumu:** I wanna know everyone’s relationships

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** well it’s obvious I’m dating Bokuto-san

 **ApplePi:** and I’m dating Kuro

 **Silent Cat:** and it wouldn’t surprise any of us if you 4 had a four-way.

 **Futakuchi:** You all know Kenji is dating me.

 _ **Yuuji** changed **Futakuchi** ’s name to **Snek Lover.**_

**Snek Lover:** I would argue with that

 **Snek Lover:** but it’s accurate so I can’t

 **Snek Lover:** o(｀ω´ )o

 **Shirabooboo:** I’m dating Ushijima-san

 **Shirabooboo:** even though it took a while since he is so dense.

 **BRO NOYA:** I’M DATING OUR AWESOME ACE!!!!!

 **Narita:** it’s like Noya is the founder of the Asahi protection club.

 **BRO TANAKA:** I’M DATING ENNOSHITA

 **Future Team Mom:** unfortunately

 **Silent Cat:** Damn.

 **Tsumu:** Samu is single because he’s aromantic

 **Samu:** thank you for sharing my life you ass

 **Samu:** but I am aromantic

 **Samu:** not to be confused with asexual

 **Taichi:** no one was gonna confuse them.

 **Yahaba:** I’m confused that Atsumu and Sakusa are dating

 **Watari:** and I’m confused you and Kyoutani are dating

 **Kyoutani:** so am I

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** why are you confused about Atsumu and Sakusa dating?

 **Yahaba:** I don’t know

 **Yahaba:** I just couldn’t really imagine clean freak Sakusa dating Atsumu

 **Tsumu:** I don’t know if I should be offended or not

 **Silent Cat:** you should.

 **Tsumu:** (T_T)

 **Silent Cat:** ( T_T)＼(^-^ )

 **Kyoutani:** can we stop with the fucking emoji’s

 **Snek Lover:** hey I’m back

 **Snek Lover:** Who changed my name?

 **Yuuji:** hi Futakuchi

 **Snek Lover:** you changed it didn’t you

 **Yuuji:** nooooooo

 **Snek Lover:** .....

 **Yuuji:**.....

 **Yuuji:** okay I did

 **Snek Lover:** .....

 **Yuuji:** let’s go back to talking about relationships!!!!

 **Yuuji:** Kinoshita and Narita are dating right????

 **Narita:** yup

 **Suna:** as much as this conversation is truly exhilarating

 **Suna:** Kita-san is starting practice and will whoop my ass if we don’t start

 **Tsumu:** I would have thought you would have liked that

 **Samu:** Kita-san will whoop all of our asses if we don’t leave

 **Tsumu:** true

 _ **Tsumu** has gone **offline.**_

_**Samu** has gone **offline.**_

_**Suna** has gone **offline.**_

**Yuuji:** well by then..

 **Future Team Mom:** We need to get back to practice as well before Daichi-san kills us with his glare.

 **BRO NOYA:** I’m not scared of Daichi-san!!!!

 **BRO TANAKA:** YEAH!!

 **Narita:** you should be

_**Narita** has gone **offline.**_

_**Kinoshita** has gone **offline.**_

**Future Team Mom:** Noya and Tanaka, you better get your asses off here now.

_**BRO NOYA** has gone **offline.**_

_**BRO TANAKA** has gone **offline.**_

**Future Team Mom:** thank god

 **Future Team Mom:** bye

 _ **Future Team Mom** has gone **offline.**_

**Akama:** those guys actually have practice today?

 **Snek Lover:** seems like it.

 **Yahaba:** we don’t have practice today

 **Watari:** probably because Oikawa-san is too busy getting fucked by Iwaizumi-san

 **Kyoutani:** I did not want to know that.

 **Yahaba:** Hanamaki-san is probably watching some stupid show on Netflix with Matsukawa-san.

 **Watari:** most likely.

 **Watari:** I wonder what Kunimi and Kidaichi are doing

 **Kyoutani:** Kunimi is probably sleeping and Kindaichi is probably playing with Kunimi’s hair as he sleeps.

 **Shirabooboo:** well Shiratorizawa doesn’t have practice today but only because the school requires for Sunday’s to be only used for free time and studying.

 **Taichi:** I would be studying

 **Taichi:** but I’m watching a movie with Semi-san

 **Taichi:** and Tendou

 **Taichi:** and Goshiki

 **Snek Lover:** sounds fun

 **Taichi:** Semi is sitting right next to me and he seems to be really enjoying the movie

 **Yuuji:** how do you know????

 **Taichi:** he has this slight smile on his face that he always gets when he’s enjoying something

 **Taichi:** and his eyes are sparkling as the tv screen is being reflected onto his glasses that he has to wear when he is on his phone, watching tv, on his laptop/computer and doing class work/homework

 **Taichi:** he’s also got his hoodie covering his hands and has one of his hands covering his mouth

 **Taichi:** but I can still see the corners of his mouth so I can still see the slight smile.

 **Shirabooboo:** Kawanishi...

 **Taichi:** fuck..

 **Snek Lover:** you really like him don’t you..?

 **Taichi:** maybe..

 **Yuuji:** I feel bad for you dude.

 **Yahaba:** at least get us a picture.

 **Watari:** yeah!

 _ **Taichi** has sent a picture to **Second Years.**_

**Yuuji:** he actually looks really good in glasses

 **Taichi:** he always looks good.

 **Snek Lover:** we will find out soon

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** oh I forgot about the training camp

 **ApplePi:** it’s being held at Nohebi right?

 **BRO TORA:** unfortunately.

 **Sssseguro:** yeah

 **Sssseguro:** they are trying to figure out where to put all of us to sleep.

 **Shirabooboo:** I’m just surprised so many of us are going.

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** it’s to send off the third years

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I dislike training camps

 **Akama:** don’t worry

 **Akama:** we have separate showers so you don’t have to share baths.

 **Akama:** you can take a bath if you would like to though.

 **Kyoutani:** if it’s to send of the third years

 **Kyoutani:** does that mean Date tech’s and Johzenji’s Previous captains and members gonna be there.

 **Snek Lover:** our previous team members and captains are coming

 **Yuuji:** mine aren’t

 **Akama:** I’m really gonna miss the third years

 **Taichi:** same

 **Shirabooboo:** you mean you’re gonna miss Semi

 **ApplePi:** I’m gonna miss Yaku hitting Lev when he’s being annoying

 **ApplePi:** and how calm Kai always is.

 **Yahaba:** aren’t you vice captain next year?

 **ApplePi:** unfortunately

 **ApplePi:** it was a compromise as everyone wanted me to be captain but Kuro knew I wouldn’t like it.

 **Watari:** so what have they already discussed about where we are sleeping?

 **Sssseguro:** we have enough places to sleep for a room per team

 **Sssseguro:** but since there have been group chats created per year group they are thinking about putting us in bigger rooms per year group.

 **Sssseguro:** they are also worried that in teams there will be too much making out as most people are dating other team members.

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** there aren’t any Nohbei members dating each other

 **Akama:** no

 **Akama:** recently Numai-san finally got the courage to ask out Kuguri

 **Snek Lover:** so we are probably gonna be in rooms with everyone of the same year?

 **Sssseguro:** it’s seems that way

 **Shirabooboo:** that means Kawanishi won’t be able to sleep next to Semi.

 _ **Taichi** has left the chat._

**Yahaba:** well that was mean.

_**Watari** has added **Taichi** to the chat._

**Snek Lover:** looks like this training camp is gonna be fun.

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** I guess

 **ApplePi:** it’s gonna be very loud

_**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii** has gone **offline.**_

_**ApplePi** has gone **offline.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any constructive feedback is welcome and I would love to hear from everyone.  
> If you have any ideas then please feel free to share them.  
> If you have any funny names I can use for any characters then please share them as well!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what this chapter is but oh well.

** Group Chat: Second Years   
**

**BRO TANAKA:** ugh why do we have to go to school

 **BRO NOYA:** yeah!

 **BRO NOYA:** why can’t we just go to practice and then go back home.

 **Sssseguro:** I hate to agree but you have a point

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** everyone has to go to school so quit your whining

 **Future Team Mom:** I like you Komori.

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** Thank you!!

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** I like you too Ennoshita!

 **Suna:** where is Atsumu and Osamu?

 **Akama:** they haven’t been in the chat yet this morning.

 **Akama:** why????

 **Suna:** Atsumu said he didn’t feel well after practice yesterday and seemed a little out of it.

 **Suna:** Kita was worried all night.

 **Snek Lover:** oh so your boyfriend stayed the night at yours.

 **Suna:** no I stayed at his.

 **Suna:** he helps his grandma out a lot

 **Suna:** she has a weird thing of always playing with my cheeks

 **Kosaku:** Grandma Kita is adorable though

 **Ginjima:** yeah

 **Ginjima:** she always bakes us cookies and then if we lose a match she always bakes us cupcakes to have after she and Kita-san cook dinner

 **Yuuji:** wait

 **Yuuji:** your captain cooks you guys dinner

 **Kosaku:** yup!

 **Kosaku:** he also buys us food to eat while we’re sick!

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** now I get why Sugawara-san calls him the Mom of Team moms

 **BRO TORA:** Yaku-san said that Kita is blunt but extremely nice so

 **Silent Cat:** well Yaku-san likes to kick Lev so it’s kinda hard not to be liked by him

 **ApplePi:** he didn’t like Kuro at first

 **ApplePi:** they used to fight all the time about what is better

 **ApplePi:** poor Kai was in the middle of all of it.

 **Shirabooboo:** the only arguments I have are with Semi.

 **Taichi:** that’s only because he’s hurt that you replaced him without any hesitation

 **Taichi:** I mean he got slapped because he was upset and angry.

 **Yahaba:** your coach slapped Semi???

 **Taichi:** yeah

 **Taichi:** luckily Tendou-san took care of him

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I honestly don’t care who your setter is as long as Ushijima-san is at his strongest.

 **Suna:** Sakusa.

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** yes?

 **Suna:** have you heard from Atsumu?

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** no. Why would I?

 **Suna:** because you’re his boyfriend...

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** please tell me you do actually talk to Your boyfriend Sakusa...

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I do when he starts the conversation

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** (;_;)

 **Samu:** Guys video call now

 **Watari:** why?

 **Narita:** most of us are getting ready for school.

 **Samu:** I don’t care this is fucking important

 **Suna:** okay calm down

 **Samu:** is Kita-san with you??

 **Suna:** yeah

 **Samu:** okay

 **Samu:** now call

 **Yahaba:** okay I’ll do it

_**Yahaba** is calling **Second** **Years.**_

 

The screen popped up on Yahaba’s computer showing the faces of the other second years in the chat with a few missing.

“Who’s missing?”

Yahaba checked through the list of people in the call to try and answer the question asked.

“It seems like Ginjima, Kosaku and Atsumu are missing.”

Suna looked at the list as well, “well Ginjima and Kosaku are probably busy but I’m not sure about Atsumu.”

Everyone, excluding a few, looked at the screen confused until Ennoshita started to speak. “Maybe that’s why Osamu wanted us on a group call?”

Yahaba looked for Osamu’s name to see his camera is pointed at the ceiling so no one could see anything. Yahaba looked at everyone else and could see Akama and Shirabu doing the same as him.

“Does anyone know what the fuck is going on...?” Everyone shrugged and was thoroughly confused until Suna passed his laptop over to what Yahaba assumed was Kita.

Everyone was shocked when Kita’s calm voice came through on their speakers on whatever device they were on. “Osamu, what’s going on?”

It seemed that the voice of the calm captain finally got Osamu to move his camera to face him. Yahaba looked at his screen closely to inspect Osamu’s face as it seemed like the usually blank face had slight tear stains on his cheeks. His hair was sticking out in different directions that wasn’t just caused by your average bed head but what appears to be pulled at.

Yahaba heard Osamu take a deep breath before slowly speaking, “I was getting changed into my uniform and then I heard something fall down the stairs.” Yahaba could hear the subtle hitches in his breath that signifies that he’s trying to stay as calm as he possibly can before continuing. “So I went to check but then I saw ‘Tsumu at the bottom of the stairs passed out and I don’t know what to do because our dad has left for work and our mom is out shopping for groceries!”

Yahaba bit his lip softly and looked at the screen not knowing how to feel seeing someone who seemed so calm and uninterested so upset and vulnerable. Kita seemed to be thinking about what to say before he decided to speak.

“Stay calm Osamu. Leave this call and I will call you back afterwards. Since I don’t know where you two live I’ll get Suna to take me to you while he also calls your mother, okay?”

Osamu took a deep breath before nodding and leaving the call with Kita following soon afterwards.

Yahaba just looked at the screen not knowing what to say or do. “Maybe we should end the call now.” Yahaba tried to think where the voice came from before noticing it was from Kyoutani.

“Yeah..we can continue to talk in the chat.” Yahaba spoke softly, “I’m sure they will keep us updated.” Everyone nodded except Sakusa. Yahaba looked at the little box on his screen with the black haired teen in it and tried to figure out what he was thinking. He just seemed so confused.

Yahaba sighed before hesitantly clicking the end call button.

 

_**Yahaba** has ended the call to **Second Years.**_

**Kinoshita:** ...what do we do now?

 **Kyoutani:** we all go to school and wait for them to update us.

 **Kyoutani:** it isn’t gonna do us any good worrying so much.

 **Watari:** who knew Kyoutani could be so smart.

 **Shirabooboo:** rip Watari.

 **Yahaba:** are you gonna see him Sakusa?

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** why would I do that if he is sick.

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I could catch something.

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** is it just me or is everyone too shocked for words...?

 **Future Team Mom:** I know I am.

 **BRO TORA:** your boyfriend is passed out after falling down the stairs and that’s all you’ve got to say.

 **BRO NOYA:** if that was Asahi no one would be able to hold me back from seeing him.

 **Snek Lover:** Daishou got a paper cut on his finger the other day and I acted like he was dying.

 **Snek Lover:** his words not mine.

 **Yuuji:** dude

 **Yuuji:** I get you hate germs and everything

 **Yuuji:** but he’s your boyfriend

 **Yuuji:** but at the same time I’m sure Atsumu would understand since he knows you.

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** fuck that

 **Akama:** oh shit.

 **Sssseguro:** Komori doesn’t usually swear..

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** I don’t fucking care if you don’t like germs! Atsumu is your boyfriend and he clearly has something wrong with him if you don’t go and see him then you have no right to call him your boyfriend!

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** Atsumu May be an ass most of the time but he’s always so considerate of you and your obsession of not being around germs! And as much as he will be happy to have his brother and his captain and friends there he probably still wants the comfort from his fucking boyfriend!

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** so if you don’t go and see him, if he’s in hospital or if he is at home, I will be beyond angry!

_**Sakusa’s Mom** has gone **offline.**_

_**Sakusa Kiyoomi** has gone **offline.**_

**Yahaba:** let’s all just go back to getting ready for school.

 **Future Team Mom:** agreed.

 

* * *

 

 **Tsumu:** hey! 

 **Future Team Mom:** Atsumu!

 **Future Team Mom:** How are you?

 **Tsumu:** as good as I can be while being in hospital.

 **Yahaba:** so you got sent to hospital?

 **Akama:** damn.

 **Tsumu:** yeah, this isn’t the first time I’ve passed out.

 **Tsumu:** I’ve never done it at the top of the stairs before though.

 **Samu:** yeah

 **Samu:** Tsumu used to pass out a lot when we were younger.

 **Tsumu:** I haven’t done it for a long while but I also a little sick at the moment

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** has Sakusa seen you?

 **Tsumu:** he’s here right now.

 **Tsumu:** he brought my favourite snacks with him

 **Sakusa’s Mom:** Thank god

 **Samu:** just to give ya evidence.

 _ **Samu** sent a picture to **Second** **Years.**_

**Sakusa’s Mom:** well I didn’t expect him to be literally snuggling with him

 **Samu:** I know it’s disgusting that I have to witness it.

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** what’s wrong with Atsumu’s arm?

 **Samu:** he fractured it.

 **Samu:** it should be fine enough for him to play during the training camp though.

 **BRO NOYA:** that’s good then

 **Yahaba:** are you okay now Osamu?

 **Samu:** yeah

 **Kyoutani:** Yahaba was worried all day and it was annoying.

 **Yahaba:** shut up!

 **Watari:** you were though.

 **Yuuji:** I think we were all worried at least a little.

 **Tsumu:** well no wonder

 **Tsumu:** I’m amazing!

 **ApplePi:** he’s back.

_**Samu** has gone **offline.**_

_**Watari** has gone **offline.**_

_**Yahaba** has gone **offline.**_

_**Kyoutani** has gone **offline.**_

_**Future Team Mom** has gone **offline.**_

_**ApplePi** has gone **offline.**_

_**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii** has gone **offline.**_

**Tsumu:** ( T_T)

 **Sakusa's Mom:** ( T_T)＼(^-^ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas or funny names for the characters then please share them with me! I’m always happy to hear from people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Taichi:** help

**Future Team Mom:** What’s wrong!?!

**Taichi:** Semi has a pink fluffy blanket wrapped around him because he’s cold

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** I thought it was gonna be something serious

**Future Team Mom:** don’t say it like that

**Future Team Mom:** especially after what happened to Atsumu.

**Tsumu:** yeah!!

**ApplePi:** shh Atsumu

**Tsumu:** (T_T)

_**Shirabooboo** changed **Taichi** ’s name to **Semi’s Cute Ass.**_

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** wtf

**Shirabooboo:** oops

**Shirabooboo:** my finger slipped

**Yahaba:** I actually like you for once

**Shirabooboo:** I don’t

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** Semi is gonna see this in the team group chat you fucking dick

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** Fuck Semi is asking why I’m glaring at my phone and is trying to look at it.

**Silent Cat:** why is Semi in your room???

**Shirabooboo:** they are roommates

**Narita:** and they were roommates

**Shirabooboo:** a second year rooms with a third year.

**Shirabooboo:** that way as a first year you can be with someone you know and then in your second year you would have hopefully gained friends from your club and get put with a third year from your club.

**Shirabooboo:** I room with Ushijima so I got lucky.

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** I’m sharing with Goshiki next year

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** because he said ‘Shirabu-senpai is too mean’

**Watari:** I don’t blame him.

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** ahh I’ve gotta go

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** Semi wants me

_**Semi’s Cute Ass** has gone **offline.**_

**Silent Cat:** he’s whipped

**BRO NOYA:** ^^^^^

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay Semi-San?” Kawanishi looked over at the third year standing in the middle of the room with the fluffy pink blanket still wrapped over his shoulders. 

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just so cold. They need to add better heating into these rooms...” As if on cue a shiver ran down Semi’s spine causing him to wrap the blanket around himself even closer. “You wouldn’t get it Kawanishi, you always seem to be so warm. Tendou cuddles me when I’m cold be he’s usually cold himself so we just share the same cold body heat.”

“Y-you could...uh..cuddle with me..” Kawanishi rubbed the back of his neck as a light blush dusted across his cheeks. He looked up again when he heard a small laugh escape the older teen. “I would love that. Especially if it means I can get warmer.” Semi smiled at Kawanishi before gesturing for the younger teen to move. “Get comfortable and then I will get myself situated.”

Kawanishi nodded quickly and sat on his bed with his back against the wall and his legs crossed. Semi then sat down in Kawanishi’s lap with his blanket still tightly around him and placed his head on Kawanishi’s shoulder.

Kawanishi blushed and softly bit his lip before grabbing the tv remote. Semi looked up at Kawanishi for a second, “Kawanishi?”

“Yeah..?”

“Why is your chat name ‘Semi’s Cute Ass’?”

Kawanishi blush turned into a darker shade of pink as he just turned the tv up in volume to avoid answering Semi’s question.

 

* * *

 

** Group Chat: Shiratorizawa Bitches  
**

**Back Up Mom:** nice name Kawanishi.

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** ....really Yamagata

**Semi Is A Bottom:** I agree with the name

**Semisemi:** -.-

**Semisemi:** Goshiki is in this chat guys

**Semisemi:** keep it pg

**TenSemi’s Child:** I still don’t quite get Tendou-San’s name

**Strong Boi:** I think it means that Tendou is the one who penetrates Semi.

**Semisemi:** Omfg

**Semisemi:** I give up

**Back Up Mom:** *pats semi’s back*

**Semi Is A Bottom:** it’s true tho

**Reon:** why is nearly everyone’s names in this chat related to Semi?

**Semisemi:** I wish I knew

**Reon:** I’m just shocked that even Ushijima has a different name

**Strong Boi:** Tendou done it and I don’t know how to change it.

**Reon:** I should have guessed that was why.

**TenSemi’s Child:** Who even changed Kawanishi-San’s name?

**Shirabooboo:** I did

**Shirabooboo:** I done it in the second years group chat.

**Semisemi:** why that???

**Shirabooboo:** why not?

**Semisemi:** Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

 

* * *

 

** Group Chat: Second Years **

**Shirabooboo:** Kawanishi you better be thanking me for you being able to be near Semi right now

**Yuuji:** why

**Yuuji:** what happened????

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** Semi got cold and now he’s asleep in my lap

**Snek Lover:** why the fuck is he in your lap??

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** I’m always warm so Semi wanted to cuddle to get warmer

**Tsumu:** get some Kawanishi!!

**Samu:** I give you the right to slap my brother.

**Suna:** I don’t or Kita will kill me

**Ginjima:** you mean he will blue ball you

**Tsumu:** tbh I can’t relate

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Atsumu you told me you were showering.

**Tsumu:** I was gonna but I felt light headed so I thought it wouldn’t be good to stand in the shower.

**Tsumu:** so I’m gonna have a bath instead

**Sakusa’s Mom:** good thinking

**Sssseguro:** you don’t wanna pass out in the shower

**BRO NOYA:** why aren’t we talking about the fact that Kawanishi said Semi

**BRO NOYA:** HIS FUCKING CRUSH

**Future Team Mom:** language

**Future Team Mom:** I sounded like Suga

**BRO NOYA:** IS IN HIS LAP ASLEEP.

**BRO TANAKA:** YEAH

**BRO TANAKA:** ITS NOT TRUE UNLESS YOU SEND PROOF DUDE

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** really...

**Kyoutani:** I can feel the eye roll though the text

**BRO TORA:** YOU HAVE TO SEND PROOF

_**Semi’s Cute Ass** has sent a picture to **Second Years.**_

**Akama:** How Cuteeee!

**BRO NOYA:** GET SOME ASS KAWANISHI

**Semi’s Cute Ass:** I wish

_**Semi’s Cute Ass** has gone **offline.**_

**Yahaba:** well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for Kawanishi so I let him and Semi have a moment XD
> 
> If you have any ideas for funny or cute names for the characters then please share them along with any other ideas or request type things you have!!
> 
> I love hearing from everybody so please feel free to share your thoughts with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to include everyone in the second year group chat in this chapter. I can't promise that they talk for a big chunk but all of them should have talked at least once in this chapter!

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**BRO NOYA:** the training camp is close now!!!!!!!!11!1!!!1!!!!!!11!!!1!1!!!!!

 **Yuuji:** I'm so excited （๑✧∀✧๑）

 **Silent Cat:** that also means that the 3rd years will be leaving soon 

 **Shirabooboo:** way to kill the mood 

 **Sssseguro:** we love a good mood killer 

 **Akama:**  ┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓

 **Akama:** I already wanna cry at the thought of Hiroo-san leaving 

 **Akama:** He's so quiet but intimidating at the same time and makes the other teams fear us

 **Ginjima:** Your first year that replace your ace that one time is fairly intimidating 

 **Sssseguro:** you mean Kuguri?

 **Samu:** he does 

 **Samu:** honestly tho

 **Samu:** I actually find him quite hot 

 **Samu:** I would definitely smash him

 **Suna:** I never thought I would ever see you type that shit

 **Akama:** sorry

 **Akama:** our precious ace in training is taken by our current ace

 **Akama:** although at the training camp we could probably trick him

 **Samu:** wdym?

 **Sssseguro:** we could all play truth or dare or like spin the bottle or maybe seven minuets in heaven if we could get away with it

 **Sssseguro:** and then get Kuguri to join in

 **Yuuji:** damn you guys are even snakes to each other

 **Yahaba:** that gives me ideas for our other love sick person in this chat

 **Yahaba:** I know you're not love sick Osamu but y'know

 **Samu:** its chill

 **Samu:** also I think I know what you're implying and you should definitely do that

 **Yahaba** : ⚈ ̫ ⚈

 **Samu:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Suna:** What happened to you Osamu?

 **Samu** : ┻━┻ ︵ ¯\ (ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻

 **Suna:** I've been traumatised

 **Tsumu:** same

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** I'm scared of those faces 

 **Samu:** wdym

 **Yahaba:** wdYm

 **Kyoutani:** wHaT d0 You mEAn????????

 **Yahaba:**  （＊〇□〇）……！

 **Kyoutani:** What?

 **Yahaba:** I can feel you mocking me 

 **Yahaba:**  へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ

 **Kyoutani:** use one of those fucking emojis again then you will be single 

 **Kyoutani:** I know you're gonna be captain next year but if you start to act like that fucking trash I will leave you

 **Watari:** I just heard Oikawa Senpai sneeze 

 **Kosaku:** I hope hes oaky

 **Kosaku:** *okay

 **Watari:** he's fine 

 **Watari:** Iwa is now aggressively caring for him

 **Kosaku:** thts good then

 **Kosaku:**  ⁞ ᵕ ‿ ᵕ ⁞

 **Watari:** You're so cute Kosaku!!!

 **Kosaku:** Thxs 

 **Kosaku:** u r 2!!

 **Watari:** ´･ᴗ･`

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** can we stop using so many emoji's now 

 **Kosaku:**  (｡•́-ก̀｡)

 **Watari:**  .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

 **Yahaba:**  (◞‸◟；)

 **Samu:**  （ノ｀_´）ﾉ~~┴┴

 **ApplePi:** I will kikk aloof uuu

 **Future Team Mom:** What?

 **ApplePi:** srry playidaf9 afffff gam3zzz

 **Sakusa's Mom:** I think he means 'sorry I'm playing games'.

 **ApplePi:** yh

 **Tsumu:** thank goodness we have Komori

 **Future Team Mom:** agreed 

 **Snek Lover:** for once someone agrees with Atsumu

 **BRO TORA:** BurNNNNNNNNNN!!!

 **Tsumu:** I wished someone would burn me 

 **BRO TANAKA:** wow

 **BRO TANAKA:** deep

 **Sakusa** **Kiyoomi:** I'm confused?

 **Tsumu:** don't worry

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** okay Atsumu. 

 **Kinoshita:** Aww 

 **Narita:** young love 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Are you not the same age as us?

 **Ginjima:** they are 

 **Ginjima:** they are just trying to confuse you 

 **Kinoshita:** we aren't 

 **Narita:** but if it did confuse you I'm sorry

 **Shirabooboo:** you just need to remember that Sakusa and Ushijima are very similar when it comes to bluntness and not understanding things.

 **Silent Cat:** must be a top ace thing 

 **Tsumu:** oh well Sakusa does top

 **Silent Cat:** not what I meant

 **Shirabooboo:** so does Ushijima 

 **Silent Cat:** *facepalm*

 **Silent Cat** : anyone else wanna talk about their ace's topping them?

 **BRO NOYA:** ASAHI TOPS ME 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** Bokuto-san tops me too

 **Akama:** our current ace tops our future ace

 **Silent Cat:** I was being sarcastic but okay...

 **ApplePi:** don't act so innocent Fukunaga

 **ApplePi:** I know you and Tora have some friends with benefits thing going on

 **BRO TORA:** wtf Kenma 

 **Silent Cat:** ……….

 **Silent Cat:** I mean I can't deny it 

 **BRO TORA:** wtf

 **Yuuji:** I'm not fucking anyone nor am I being fucked by anyone 

 **Yuuji:** but I would smash Daishou any day

 **Snek Lover:** please don't talk about fucking my boyfriend dude 

 **Yuuji:** sorry dude 

 **Snek Lover:**   it's okay dude 

 **Future Team Mom:** those two are just as bad as Noya, Tanaka and Yamamoto together

 **Future Team Mom:** just with dude instead of bro

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** also why does everyone want to fuck a non-single snek.

 **Sssseguro:** it's literally just Osamu and Terushima but sure

 **Sssseguro:** also Akama the team group chat is going crazy so maybe we should check. 

 **Akama:** okay!!

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Snek Snek**

**NaoYASSSu:** why the hell do we have to have a group chat again

 **NaoYASSSu:** and why I have to be fucking in it

 **Hyperactive Coach:** Kuguri!!

 **Hyperactive Coach:** don't use such foul language

 **NaoYASSSu:** sorry but I honestly couldn't give a shit

 **Human Snake:** Numai control your boyfriend 

 **Numaiiii:** bold for you to assume that I could control him

 **Takachiho:** but you can 

 **Hiroo:** yeah I had the unfortunate case of hearing you two in the club room

 **Snekishima:** I just can't believe that Kuguri is that loud 

 **Akama:** I can to be honest 

 **Sssseguro:** that must be why a certain second year wouldn't mind smashing him

 **Numaiiii:** who the fuck wants to do that?

 **Akama:** sorry

 **Akama:** we are sworn to stay quiet

 **Sssseguro:** we aren't but go off

 **NaoYASSSu:** can we not have a conversation about smashing me and how loud I am

 **NaoYASSSu:** I'm the youngest here so it's kinda fucked to say shit like that

 **Human Snake:** Numai is the one who's fucking ya 

 **Hyperactive Coach:** lets just not talk about sex anymore before I get in trouble again 

 **Takachiho:** I second that 

 **Takachiho:** my mom looks at my phone frequently and last time when she saw that picture of Numai and Kuguri making out got my phone confiscated

 **NaoYASSSu:** would you rather a video next time?

 **Sssseguro:** could you send me one to send to the second year we were talking about

 **NaoYASSSu:** sure

 **Numaiiii:** you are not doing that

 **NaoYASSSu:** try me bitch

 **Numaiiii:** I just won't kiss you then

 **NaoYASSSu:** …

 **Hiroo:**...

 **Human Snake** **:**...

 **Sssseguro:**...

 **Akama:**...

 **Snekishima:**...

 **Takachiho:**...

 **Hyperactive Coach:** ...

 **Numaiiii:**...

 **Numaiiii:** get your fuckin ass over here then 

 **NaoYASSSu:** I thought you didn't want to kiss me 

 **Numaiiii:** shut up 

_**NaoYASSSu** has gone  **offline.**_

_**Numaiiii** has gone  **offline.**_

 

 

* * *

 

**Private Message: Sssseguro to Samu**

**_Sssseguro_ ** _has sent a video to **Samu.**_

**Samu** **:** fucking hell

 **Sssseguro:** you're welcome 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any cool ideas or any requests as to what they want to see then please leave them in the comments! I love hearing from everybody!
> 
> If you have any cool or funny names I could use for the characters please share them with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Tsumu:** why thd hell is Samu looking at his phone practically 24/7

 **Sssseguro:** wouldn't you like to know  <(￣︶￣)>

 **Tsumu:** yes 

 **Tsumu:** that's why I'm fucking asking you damn snake

 **Akama:** wait 

 **Akama:** Kuguri actually sent you a video of him and Numai-san making out????

 **Samu:** I can tell you that he did in fact 

 **Samu:** did you know that the first year is very loud

 **Akama** **:** The whole team knows unfortunately

 **Suna:** how does your whole team know

 **Sssseguro:** When Numai finally grew the balls to ask Kuguri out they had sex in the club room and they did not wait for all of us to finish getting changed after practice

 **Sssseguro:** needless to say a lot of us went home in our practice clothes and picked up our school uniforms the next morning

 **Suna:** damn

 **Samu** **:** you're acting like you and Kita-san have never had sex in the club room

 **Suna:** It's not my fault you left your jacket in the room after Kita checked that everyone was gone

 **Ginjima:** Osamu is acting like he didn't get good blackmail material out of the fact that Kita was riding your dick instead of you actually fucking him

 **Suna:** I would suggest that if all of you don't want to do extra laps today then you stop talking about my private sexual encounters with my boyfriend.

 **Samu:** no offence Kita san but if you wanted it to be private then maybe you should have done it home

 **Kosaku:** u just expct Kita-san to have sx in front of his gran?????

 **Suna:** Kosaku, please try to use fully formed sentences. What you just said is hard to understand.

 **Kosaku:** don't worry Kita-san. when I message you privately I wont use text talk

 **Suna:** Now all of you are going to stop talking about my sexual encounters unless everyone in this chat who are apart of this conversation will do extra laps. Don't think I can't tell the other captains in the captain chat to make you all do extra laps. Or I will go to the team mom chat and tell them. That's it. Goodbye.

 **Tsumu:** damn.

 **BRO NOYA:** you guys are brave for angering your team mom

 **BRO NOYA:** I would never anger Suga-san like that

 **Suna:** rip Osamu

 **Sssseguro:** he can't die before he can fuck Kuguri

 **Tsumu:** I don't think Kuguri's boyfriend wold be fine with my brother fucking his boyfriend

 **Akama:** I think it would depend, if Kuguri would want to then he would probably let him as long as he knows what's happening. Numai and Kuguri really love each other but I also know that if one of them wanted to have sex with someone else every once I an while they would let them. also Numai would probably feel okay with osamu since osamu is aromantic so there would be no chance of Osamu developing romantic feelings for Kuguri. if any of that made any sense.

 **Suna:** it does

 

* * *

 

**Private Message: Samu to NaoYASSSu**

**Samu:** hey

 **NaoYASSSu:** hi

 **NaoYASSSu:** you're the second year who said he would bang me aren't you

 **Samu:** possibly 

 **NaoYASSSu:** I mean you won't get anywhere with that attitude. 

 **NaoYASSSu:** Have you seen my boyfriend?

 **Samu:** I have

 **Samu:** he seemed very into your ass when you two were making out 

 **Samu:** I mean I see why

 **NaoYASSSu:** so Seguro-san did send you the video

 **NaoYASSSu:** I'm gonna be honest with you and say that I really don't see why you would wanna fuck me 

 **Samu:** what makes you say that?

 **NaoYASSSu:** out everyone on my team you said you would fuck me 

 **NaoYASSSu:** I don't put any effort in to how I look and I'm just not the best looking

 **NaoYASSSu:** fuck knows how I got a boyfriend let alone someone that I've had a crush on for so long

 **NaoYASSSu:** like Daishou-san is way more attractive then me and so is Hiroo-san and I'm pretty sure the Numai-san has fucked Daishou-san before Daishou-san started dating Futakuchi-san so I don't get why the fuck he's dating me.

 **NaoYASSSu:** ah shit I rambled sorry

 **Samu:** it's fine

 **Samu:** it seemed like you really needed to get that out

 **NaoYASSSu:** nah I'm just being stupid 

 **NaoYASSSu:** my brother would call me a fucking idiot and tell me to dump Numai-san to save him from having to deal with someone so emotionally problematic

 **Samu:** your brother says that shit to you?

 **NaoYASSSu:** your brother doesn't?

 **Samu:** my brother makes fun of me as much as I make fun of him but we would never tell each other that they should break up with someone that they love because they are emotionally problematic 

 **Samu:** fuck we wouldn't even call each other emotionally problematic

 **NaoYASSSu:** you wouldn't?

 **Samu:** fuck no!

 **Samu:** what else does your brother do or say?

 **NaoYASSSu:** that's it

 **Samu:** have you ever told Numai about it?

 **NaoYASSSu:** no and I don't want him to know so don't even bother trying to convince me to tell him

 **Samu:** why?

 **NaoYASSSu:** because I don't want to

 **NaoYASSSu:** and everything that I've told you stays between us

 **Samu:** I don't agree with you keeping this from your boyfriend but if you want me to keep this a secret then I will

 **Samu:** but just so you know you are unbelievably attractive but cute at the same time and you shouldn't question why people would want to fuck you

 **NaoYASSSu:** you know for an aromantic person that was surprisingly romantic

 **Samu:** whatever Kuguri

 **NaoYASSSu:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Second Years**

_**Yahaba** has sent a video to  **Second Years.**_

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** is that the 'meme team'?

 **Watari:** yeah

 **Snek Lover:** are they dancing seductively to despacito?

 **Kyoutani:** unfortunately

 **Yuuji:** dam Hanamaki hips don't lie

 **Snek Lover:** looks like Matsukawa agrees from the way he's dancing with him

 **Sakusa's Mom:** why are they dancing seductively to Despacito?

 **Yahaba:** they kept playing and obnoxiously singing it whenever someone would fail at something and Oikawa-san got annoyed and made them do it 

 **Yahaba:** but now he's pissed because they were actually good

 **Watari:** moral of the story, no one challenge Makki and Mattsun (especially Makki) to a dance or just dance battle because they will wreck you

 **Yahaba:** Makki is good at a lot of things surprisingly 

 **Yahaba:** Makki can sing really well

 **Kyoutani:** yeah I just wish that both of you would stop singing high school musical all the time 

 **Yahaba:** IM NOT GONNA STOP, THAT IS WHO I AM 

 **Watari:** ILL GIVE IT ALL I GOT, THAT IS MY PLAN

 **Yuuji:** RELIZE ON WHAT I LOST 

 **Snek Lover:** YOU KNOW YOU CAN

 **Narita:** BET ON IT, BET ON IT

 **Kinoshita:** BET ON IT,

 **Sakusa's Mom:** BET ON IT

 **Kyoutani:** not you too Komori

 **Sakusa's Mom:** I'm sorry but High School Musical is amazing 

 **Future Team Mom:** I mean I don't think any of you will beat Daichi and Suga on the High School Musical thing

 **BRO TANAKA:** oh yeaah 

 **BRO TANAKA:** they are so cute

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** what do they do?

 **BRO NOYA:** they know all the lyrics and dance to can I have this dance 

 **Narita:** Kinoshita has a video of them doing it in the rain and it's v adorable

_**Kinoshita** has sent a video to  **Second Years.**_

**ApplePi:** that is actually extremely cute 

 **Shirabooboo:** I agree that is extremely adorable and sickly I'm gonna throw up

 **Samu:** Tsumu used to make me sing I want it all with him

 **Silent Cat:** I'm assuming that he was Sharpay and you were Ryan 

 **Samu:** you assumed right 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** is that secretly why Atsumu dyed his hair blonde 

 **Tsumu:** rude! but secretly yes 

 **Tsumu:** Sharpay is an icon

 **Tsumu:** I WANT FABULOUS THAT IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST ALL THINGS FABULOUS BIGGER AND BETTER AND BEST!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Tsumu:** I NEED SOMETHING INSPIRING TO HELP ME GET ALONG I NEED A LITTLE FABULOUS IS THAT SO WRONG !!!!!!!!!!

 **BRO TORA:** honestly I'm not shocked at all of this

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** tbh neither am I 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Mom Squad**

**Sugamama:** is anyone else's second years screaming out high school musical songs?

 **Godzilla <3: **Yahaba and Watari are and Shittykawa is being his usually shitty self and decided to join in

 **Twin Handler:** Mine are.

 **Momiwa:** even Suna? 

 **Twin Handler:** Unfortunately, yes.

 **Cat Mom:** Tora is singing and Kenma is just humming along

 **Human Snake:** Akama and Seguro and playing the songs through Akama's phone but tbh I'm more worried about my first year at the moment but we can talk about that later 

 **Semisemi:** Shirabu is being his normal bitchy self but Kawanishi is looking at his phone watching something but I can hear can I have this dance coming from his phone.

 **Godzilla <3:** Akaashi, can you explain any of this since you are in the second year group chat?

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** yes I can Iawizumi-san

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** in the second year group chat we were talking about High School Musical and now everyone is singing it

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** also Sugawara-san, I saw that video of you and Daichi-san dancing and singing to can I have this dance and it is extremely sweet

 **Sugamama:** Well thank you Akaashi

 **Semisemi:** So that's what Kawanishi is watching

 **Momiwa:** now lets move onto Daishou's problem with Kuguri

 **Cat Mom:** yeah what's going on Daishou?

 **Human Snake:** I don't know

 **Human Snake:** he just seems really out of it and is more quiet than usual and is avoiding Numai

 **Twin Handler:** The last thing I hears regarding him was when I was scolding my second and your second years through their group chat on Suna's phone.

 **Human Snake:** what happened????? 

 **Twin Handler:** They were talking about Osamu having a video of Kuguri and Numai making out.

 **Semisemi:** how the fuck did he get that??

 **Human Snake:** Seguro asked Kuguri for it so he could send it to some second year but I didn't expect Kuguri to actually do it 

 **Human Snake:** I didn't know it was going to Osamu though

 **Sugamama:** maybe Kuguri and Osamu have talked to each other 

 **Human Snake:** hmm

 **Twin Handler:** Osamu is aromantic so don't worry about him stealing Kuguri from his boyfriend, he probably only would want sexual things from Kuguri.

 **Twin Handler:** That sounds really bad but you all know what I mean.

 **Godzilla <3: **I'm sure both parties will be fine. Kuguri could just be having a bit of an off day or may be extra tired today

 **Sugamama:** if anything bad happens to either of them we will all be there to give them both warm hugs so nothing to worry about :3

 **Human Snake:** I guess

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** obviously Sugawara-san would offer hugs to them 

 **Sugamama:** good to know that you know what to expect of me now Akaashi

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating really late but I've had a really stressful week but I finally got to it so YAY!!!!

**Group Chat: Second years**

**Tsumu:** I'm adding someone else to the chat since they won't stop harassing me until I add him

 **Narita:** are they a second year?

 **Tsumu:** yh but I honestly just forgot about them

_**Tsumu** added  **Best Smol Boy** to  **Second Years.**_

**Best Smol Boy:** fuckin finally 

 **Yuuji:** introduce yourself then dude 

 **Best Smol Boy:** I'm Hoshiumi Korai from Kamomedai High!

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** How did you forget about him Atsumu? He went to a training camp with us.

 **Tsumu:** do I even have to mention the fact that I fell down the fucking stairs the other day 

 **Tsumu:** so sorry if I don't remember to add another fucking second year

 **Samu:** I mean I don't think anyone actually gives a shit about you falling down the stairs 

 **Tsumu:** I will push you down the fuckin stairs and see how you like it 

 **Kyoutani:** wasn't Osamu crying when he told us about Atsumu falling

 **Best Smol Boy:** woulda been great black mail material 

 **ApplePi:** honestly the setter group chat gets all the quality blackmail material

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** It is quite interesting seeing some of the things that come out of that chat.

 **Shirabooboo:** I like just getting blackmail material on Semi.

 **Tsumu:** the group chat is called pretty and petty setters for a reason

 **ApplePi:** and that reason is mainly Oikawa

 **Best Smol Boy:** I heard the mom chat is pretty lit 

 **BRO NOYA:** cool name dude btw

 **Best Smol Boy:** I know 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Mom Squad**

**Sugamama:** gasp!!!!!

 **Sugamama:** I forgot someone!!!!!

 _**Sugamama** _ _has added **Facepalm** to  **Mom Squad.**_

 **Facepalm:** oh Hi

 **Twin Handler:** Hello.

 **Facepalm:** I'm Misaki, the 3rd year Manager from Johzenji.

 **Godzilla <3: **now your name makes sense 

 **Facepalm:** uh huh

 **Facepalm:** I facepalm with those guys all the time 

 **Semisemi:** I would too if I was you

 **Semisemi:** I facepalm with my team too because sometimes Ushijima forgets that he is captain and runs off way ahead of all of us like its proving something but if anything it's just more tiring for me because then I have to deal with Shirabu, my sweet child Goshiki and Tendou all at once

 **Human Snake:** sounds stressful 

 **Momiwa:** I still facepalm with my team and I'm not even their captain anymore 

 **Cat Mom:** it's okay Moniwa, *pat pat*

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** I just facepalm about Bokuto-San and so does the whole team. 

 **Facepalm:** we all know you wouldn't have it any other way tho 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** sadly you are right about that one

 **Twin Handler:** Oh, are we all still having that coffee meet up before the training camp? If we are then would anyone like me to bake some cookies or cake to bring with me.

 **Human Snake:** obviously we want you to do that 

 **Godzilla <3: **yeah Kita your baking is a literal gift from god 

 **Momiwa:** I can't wait to eat Kita's treats again

 **Semisemi:** this is why Kita is the mom of the mom squad 

 **Sugamama:** yeah I can never out mom Kita so I've given up trying at this point 

 **Facepalm:** I've never tried this baking???

 **Facepalm:** is it really that good? 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** fuck yes 

 **Human Snake:** it must be good for Akaashi to just swear for no reason like that 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** Kita's cakes and cookies will always be worth swearing for 

 **Twin Handler:** How about we keep swearing to the minimum.

 **Cat Mom:** yes mom 

 **Semisemi:** okay mom ****

 **Human Snake:** sure mom

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** yeah mom

 **Sugamama:** yes mother 

 **Godzilla <3: **yh mom 

 **Momiwa:** yes mommm

 **Facepalm:** okay mom!!!

 **Twin Handler:**.....

 **Twin Handler:** Thank you. 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Pretty and Petty Setters**

**Pretty Boy:** what's up sluts???

 **Semisemi:** if anyone is a slut here it's you Oikawa

 **KaGAYama:** or Atsumu 

 **Tsumu:** I will stab a bitch

 **Yahaba:** an we'll just tell your boyfriend in the second year group chat 

 **Tsumu:** fuckin snitches 

 **Takeharu:** why am I not in the second year group chat but Terushima is?????

 **ApplePi:** because one of you party boys is enough and it only makes sense to have your captain if we're only gonna have one of you

 **Momiwa:** wow Kenma explained something 

 **Momiwa:** I'm so proud 

 **Momiwa:** *wipes away a single tear*

 **Giant Setter:** Don@T cry S3nP4i 

 **Snekishima:** did anyone actually understand that????

 **Giant Setter:** sorry I was doing something with Sakunami 

 **Snekishima:** tmi

 **Giant Setter:** OH GOD I WASNT DOING ANYHTING DIRTY TO HIM I JUST KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK OMG

 **Shirabooboo:** sure you were 

 **Giant Setter:** I was 

 **Pretty Boy:** don't worry I believe you 

 **Sugamama:** I do to because I don't condone underage sex 

 **KaGAYama:** but Noya-san told me you and Daichi-san had sex in the supply closet in your second year

 **Sugamama:** do as I say and not as I do child 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** I'm sorry Sugawara-san but I'm pretty sure mostly everyone who plays volleyball that are going to the training camp has had sex, whether it's straight, gay or lesbian sex I bet most of us has had sex

 **ApplePi:** he has a point

 **Pretty Boy:** you're only agreeing since Kuroo occasionally lets Akaashi and Bokuto fuck u

 **ApplePi:** you would agree too if you had Bokuto fucking you or had Akaashi's pretty face kissing you

 **Pretty Boy:** u rite

 **ApplePi:** not only that but Bokuto is great at after sex cuddles even if he didn't have sex with you

 **ApplePi:** he's just great at cuddles and hugs all together 

 **Snekishima:** Bokuto does have his beefy ass arms so I could see why he would be good at cuddling 

 **Semisemi:** now I want Bokuto to kill me with his beefy arms hugging me as I slowly start to lose oxygen and accept the fate of my sweet slow death from being deprived of oxygen 

 **Sugamama:** same 

 **Pretty Boy:** kinky bastards 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Best Smol Boy:** this chat is was so boring before I came here. I'm glad I was able to make your lives better

 **Yuuji:** no offence dude but the chat legit died 

 **Snek Lover:** damn thts harsh but tru

 **Silent Cat:** what shall we do to welcome our new member then?

 **Tsumu:** cry ourselves to sleep 

 **Sssseguro:** I already do that though 

 **Samu:** same 

 **Sssseguro:** you only do because you can't fuck Kuguri 

 **Samu:** no sadly I do think about things other then sex 

 **Samu:** is he okay though?

 **Sssseguro:** yeah why wouldn't he be 

 **Samu:** no reason 

 **Akama:** suuuuuureeeeeeee

 **Samu:** if you guys are gonna be dicks about it I'll just video call him later

 **Akama:** how cuteeeee but he's at Numai's house tonight since his parents are out and Numai's parents love Kuguri but I'm sure you could still call him

 **Yahaba:** for someone who is aromantic you do seem to care about Kuguri a lot

 **Yahaba:** but lets change topic anyway

 **Best Smol Boy:** lets play a game where you have to tell on thing you are most embarrassed about

 **Yuuji:** one time I got a B on my test 

 **Best Smol Boy:** okay lets not play that game 

 **Kyoutani:** lets play a game of slap Terushima for even fucking saying that 

 **Samu:** ^^^

 **Suna:** ^^^^^^

 **Tsumu:** ^^^^^

 **BRO NOYA:** ^^^^

 **BRO TANAKA:** ^^^^^^^^^^

 **BRO TORA:** ^

 **Yuuji:** fuck 

 

* * *

 

 **Kosaku:** hi

 **Watari:** AHHHH Kosaku is on!!!!

 **Narita:** how are you?

 **Kosaku:** gd, u?

 **Kinoshita:** we're all good 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** is it just me or does it seem way too quiet in here

 **Future Team Mom:** no it is suspiciously quiet 

 **Tsumu:** Samu is calling someone at the moment and Suna is studying with Ginjima 

 **Yahaba:** I know where Akaashi and Kenma are but I don't think you all wanna know 

 **Shirabooboo:** oh they definitely don't 

 **Future Team Mom:** Noya is on date nigh with Asahi

 **Future Team Mom:** Tanaka is taking a shower 

 **Tsumu:** so is Sakusa 

 **Yuuji:** Futakuchi is 'Netflix and chilling' with Daishou

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** I'm watching movies with Semi again 

 **Akama:** Well this is boring 

 **Best Smol Boy:** mhm

 

* * *

 

Osamu quickly dried his hair and made sure it looked as presentable as possible before leaving the bathroom. As Osamu walked to his room he just kept thinking to himself 'why the fuck do I care about him?'. The teen shook his head and opened his bedroom door before closing it behind him to make sure that no unwanted guests came in. Especially not Sakusa, of all the nights Atsumu decided to have his boyfriend around it just had to be tonight. 

He sat down on his bed and grabbed his laptop and opened the skype app and clicked on Kuguri's screen name and proceeded to quickly send the younger male a message.

 **Samu:** hey is it okay to call now?

 **NaoYASSSu:** sure 

Osamu moved his mouse over to the call button and took a deep breath before clicking it, his heart started to beat so fast as each noise that proved the call was being made rang out through the silence of his room. It only then decided to calm down once Kuguri's bored resting face popped up onto his screen. Osamu looked at his screen intently when something seemed a little off with his face, it seemed like Kuguri had a bruise starting to form just under his eye. Osamu's raised an eyebrow before finally breaking the silence. 

"Have you got a bruise under your eye?". Kuguri's face turned to a look of shock for a brief second before going back to his bored expression.

"Hello to you too."

"I'm being serious. How the fuck did you get that?"

"Volleyball." Kuguri's reply came quick, too quick, like it was rehearsed and pre-prepared for anyone who was bothered enough to ask. "Balls to face hurt a lot y'know, especially when your team is known for nailing people in the face to get the advantage in matches." Osamu still didn't believe the younger teen but decided to drop the subject for now to avoid upsetting Kuguri.

"I know, your team plays so fuckin dirty it's unbelievable." If that was even the right thing to say Osamu wouldn't have known but Kuguri didn't seem to mind the new conversation so maybe it was. Why did Osamu even care so much on whether what he said offended the younger male, usually he wouldn't give two shits about that kind of stuff so what's so fucking different with Kuguri Naoyasu.

"I've never realised how strong your accent is. It's kinda nice. It's different from everyone at my school. Daishou-san always tries to speak like he has tea with the queen most of the time." Kuguri turned to look over at the door as he heard someone walking past until the door opened.

Osamu saw Kuguri nod before someone appeared behind Kuguri and pulled Kuguri onto his lap before handing the younger teen an ice pack. Osamu was about to ask who the guy was until he noticed the familiar hair from the video that Seguro sent him. "Osamu, this is my Boyfriend Numai, Numai-san this is Osamu the guy who Seguro-san wanted the video for."

Osamu buried his face in his hands, "Jesus Christ you couldn't have introduced me in a better way instead of 'this guy watched us make out'..."

"He wouldn't understand otherwise so unless you want him to think I'm talking to some random stranger you will now be known as 'the guy who watched us make out'" Kuguri made sure to emphasise his air quotations while only using one hand as the other was holding the ice pack under his eye. Kuguri turned around and quickly kissed Numai in the lips as a thanks for the ice pack. "I guess it's nice to kinda meet you Osamu."

Osamu was taken back slightly by Numai's voice but quickly recovered and mumbled out a quick greeting back. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad Kuguri also has an ice pack for his bruise now as well."

"Yeah well this idiot had to get something from his brother before practice and accidently walked into a lamppost." Kuguri seemed to go stiff in Numai's lap as Osamu looked at the screen confused at the oldest teens words. "I thought you sai-" Osamu was interrupted by his brother suddenly bursting into the room and jumping all over Osamu.

"'Sumu!! You said you wouldn't be too long and then you would watch movies with me and Sakusa!! It's rude to make us fuckin' wait!" Osamu rolled his eyes and pushed Atsumu off of himself but unfortunately Atsumu was quick to attack his brother again.

Kuguri watched his screen at the twins fighting before starting to laugh loudly, everyone stopped and looked so shocked at the youngest teen holding his stomach from laughing so much. Osamu felt his cheeks starting to heat up as a blush appeared on his face. Unfortunately (or fortunately) the moment was broken when Atsumu shouted out "Awww!!! 'Samu is blushin'!!" Osamu grabbed a pillow and whacked Atsumu's face with it.

"I gotta go." Osamu quickly ended the call and pushed Atsumu off the bed. "I fuckin' hate you 'Tsumu!"

Osamu walked out of his room with Kuguri's laugh replaying in his head, not even noticing his brother screams of 'No you don't!'

All the grey haired twin could think was.

"Fuck sexuality is so fucking confusing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anyone or anything you would like to see in this fic then please let me know and I will try my best to work them into it. Like even if you want a certain couple to get together and date then I can try to make that happen!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Group Chat: Slap Me Daddy**

**CuteYui:** may I ask why the captain group chat has to be called that again

 **Cat Bro:** because its an amazing name

 **Owl Bro:** don't judge and just deal wit it 

 **I'm Sorry:** I feel like my name is not only relevant to my 'party' team but now also this chat

 **Momiwa:** well at least the name is kinda creative

 **Human Snake:** he has a point to be fair 

 **Twin Handler:** I think we could be called something else no matter how creative our current name is right now.

 **Strong Boi:** I don't understand the daddy part

 **Pretty Boy:** of course yu wouldn't you dense fuck 

 **Pretty Boy:** its probably what Shirabu calls you in bed

 **Strong Boi:** how did you know he called me that during our sexual interactions?

 **Human Snake:** fuck he played you good oiks 

**Pretty Boy: -_-**

**Dadchi:** can we not talk about Shirabu's and Ushijima's daddy kink please

 **Cat Bro:** says the guy called 'dadchi'

 **Pretty Boy:** yea mr refreshing probably calls you that

 **CuteYui:** He does 

 **CuteYui:** especially when he's like kinda riding Daichi's thighs

 **Dadchi:** how could you Yui!!!!

 **Human Snake:** that IS hilarious 

 **Cat Bro:** like you can talk Daishou

 **Cat Bro:** Futakuchi fucks you so hard that you can only do it on weekends because you cant walk the next day

 **Momiwa:** I'd rather not hear about my ex teammates sexual life Kuroo 

 **Twin Handler:** I do not wish to hear about any of this either 

 **Strong Boi:** I wanna be Tracer 

 **Dadchi:** the fuck 

 **Pretty Boy:** did that ass hole just meme 

 **Pretty Boy:** only Makki and Mattsun can meme 

 **CuteYui:** HIT oR miss I GueSS th3y nEV3R Miss hUh????

 **Pretty Boy:** stooooooop

 **Human Snake:** can TikTok just burn in a fire now??????

 **Twin Handler:** Honestly, I wish it would.

 

* * *

 

  **Group Chat: Gayest Team**

**Fuck Me With Creampuffs:** guys why is everyone still talking about tiktok memes they're fucking dead now and it annoys me when someone tries too hard to meme 

 **Eyebrow God:** babe chill tf out

 **Eyebrow God:** I know it hurts but it will get better

 **Fuck Me With Creampuffs:** I came here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now

 **Kunimi:** It will get better Hanamaki-san 

 **Mizoguchi:** do you know what will make things better is if Kunimi stopped being lazy 

 **Kunimi:** who invited this bitch here?????

 **Fuck Me With Creampuffs:** how dare you attack my child in his safespace

 **Pretty Boy:** I thought me and iwa-chan are the parents of the team????!!!!!

 **Eyebrow God:** nahhh we share the first years 

 **Eyebrow God:** Kindaichi is yours and iwa's and Kunimi is mine and Makki's

 **Kunimi:** im chill with that

 **Kindaichi:** So am I 

 **Why Is Everyone Gay?:** Hanamaki why is your name that?

 **Fuck Me With Creampuffs:** well our better coach, it's a reference to Heathers from when Heather says "fuck me gently with a chainsaw" but with creampuffs instead. and its slightly shorter

 **Mizoguchi:** I feel like I can get arrested just from your username 

 **Yahaba:** well fuck 

 **Watari:** oh shitballs 

 **Kyoutani:** oh my mother fucking god 

 **Godzilla <3: **all of you shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep you little shits

 **Fuck Me With Creampuffs:** okay Iwa-chan

 **Eyebrow God:** Yes Iwa-chan

 **Pretty Boy:** Hey!!!!!!

 **Godzilla <3: **Bed Now Shittykawa

 **Pretty Boy:**...…...

 **Pretty Boy:** yes Iwa-Chan

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Suna:** are we just gonna ignore the fact that Osamu is fuckin Aromantic yet he seems so fuckin invested in Kuguri Naoyasu 

 **Samu:** I'm just invested in his wellbeing and fucking him nothin else...

 **Tsumu:** who are you trying to fool I saw you blushin last night when you heard him laughing 

 **Ginjima:** he did that 

 **Samu:** have I ever told you all that I hate you?

 **Ginjima:** numerous times, yes

 **Yahaba:** don't be so mean and tease Osamu

 **Yahaba:** sexuality is already confusing enough, especially at this age, without you all teasing him

 **Best Smol Boy:** im fine with them teasing him though

 **Future Team Mom:** of course you are

 **Sakusa's Mom:** we are not teasing Osamu anymore 

 **Sssseguro:** on a different note. Akama you had a question for Osamu.

 **Akama:** oh!!!

 **Akama:** did Kuguri tell you how he actually got that bruise under his eye????

 **Akama:** because the only person who believes the bullshit excuse of 'I walked into a lamppost' is Numai.

 **Samu:** the excuse he gave me was that he was hit in the face with a volleyball but I definitely don't believe that crap

 **Sssseguro:** yeah that definitely not it sis

 **Kosaku:** y wld he lie?

 **Watari:** and why would he not give Osamu the same excuse he gave his team mates 

 **ApplePi:** What was the full excuse he gave the team 

 **Akama:** he had to go pick something up from his brother but accidently walked into a lamppost 

 **Best Smol Boy:** maybe he thought Osamu would be able to suss out the actual cause of the bruise if he said that 

 **Samu:** did he actually meet his brother??

 **Sssseguro:** yeah and like two of his brothers friends and he did actually get something 

 **Samu:** what?

 **Akama:** he got his toothbrush since he forgot to pack it since he was staying at Numai's house 

 **Samu:** I don't like what I'm thinking 

 **Akama:** I would say to share it but you don't have evidence and if Kuguri is keeping it a secret he doesn't want everyone to know but please just help him when you figure out what to do 

 **Sssseguro:** as great as Numai is and everything but he is hella dense and he can over react over things

 **Sssseguro:** not only that but I bet Kuguri is worried about putting too much pressure on any of us with all the third years leaving and having to focus on their futures and then all the second years getting ready for our third year 

 **Kinoshita:** is he not friends with any other first years in your school???

 **Akama:** I know he's friends with most the first years from other teams but in our school he's only really friends with the team 

 **Akama:** there is this cute kid who's coming up to our school and team that came to check out the school with his junior high that was amazed by Kuguri 

 **Sssseguro:** yeah that kid was so cute.

 **Kyoutani:** maybe Kuguri doesn't want all of you snooping in his business 

 **Kyoutani:** I get you all care but this may be something he really doesn't want anyone to know about

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** I agree however if he's showing up with bruises it can be a bit hard to judge things 

 **Yuuji:** but at the same time a hospital can't force treatment on patients unless there is certain circumstances that means they can 

 **Snek Lover:** how do you know that?

 **Yuuji:** I may or may not wanna work in a hospital 

 **Silent Cat:** that explains the good grades 

 **Shirabooboo:** I think we should let Osamu and Kuguri's boyfriend and close friends handle it for now but all be here with our support if Osamu or the others end up needing it 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** I agree now lets change subjects

 **Narita:** HOw is Atsumu????

 **Tsumu:** I'm good at the moment. 

 **Tsumu:** my arm is recovering well and my doctor has started me on some new pills to try and help with the whole light headed and fainting thing until they finally find out what happens 

 **Best Smol Boy:** as long as you're in top shape for the training camp it will be fine 

 **BRO NOYA:** yeah I wanna try receiving your serves again 

 **BRO TANAKA:** yeah your serves are so good but Yamaguchi will be better than you 

 **Suna:** thank god you said that or you would have inflated his ego way too much and I would personally find you and rip your tongue out

 **BRO TORA:** holy shit 

 **Watari:** well the change of subject was good for a little while 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** this chat is a mess 

 **Silent Cat:** you just realised that???

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: AAACEEE**

**Mr Soft:** Hello

 **Godzilla <3: **you are too pure and sweet to be in this chat Asahi 

 **Snek Lover:** I'm sure Noya would disagree 

 **Mr Soft:** please tell me Noya doesn't talk about our sex life in the second year group chat 

 **Yuuji:** he doesn't don't worry 

 **BRO TORA:** he has too mush respect for you to do that

 **Numaiiii:** I would say the same about my boyfriend and my teammates but I would be flat out lying 

 **Snek Lover:** you would 

 **Snek Lover:** but I cant talk because Daishou definitely cant say the sme about me 

 **Numaiiii:** yeah please think twice before telling me how you fuck my captain/friend 

 **Aran:** I wish I couldn't hear or walk in on my captain having sex with our middle blocker

 **Strong Boi:** I only say things about my sex life to annoy Oikawa

 **Owl Bro:** ohhhhhh I knowwwww we see it all the time in the captain group chat 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I didn't expect Ushijima-san to be that explicit about his sex life even if it is to annoy Oikawa. 

 **Owl Bro:** oh how wrong you are 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have focused on Kuguri and Osamu a lot recently but I really like the story line. They will be left alone for a little while though I promise.
> 
> If there is any characters or other teams or pairings that I haven't included that you would like to see then please tell me and I would try my best to include them!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm just gonna spare you the excuses and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Snek Lover:** Someone help me T-T

**Akama:** Daishou-san????

**Akama:** why are you on Futakuchi's phon??

**Snek Lover:** I got another paper cut and he's acting like I'm dying again 

**Snek Lover:** Teruuuuuuu

**Yuuji:** yh 

**Snek Lover:** tell him to calm tf down pleaseeeeeee

**Snek Lover: （┬┬＿┬┬）**

**Yuuji:** mkay Daishou 

**Snek Lover:** thank chuuu ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

**Yuuji:** ;)

**Silent Cat:** well that was interesting 

**Shirabooboo:** I honestly don't know what to think of that

**Semi's Cute Ass:** I don't think anyone does 

**Yahaba:** does anyone know where the hell the team moms have gone 

**Kyoutani:** yeah Iwaizumi has left me to deal with you and fucking Oikawa in the same fucking room 

**Kyoutani:** fml

**Samu:** I've been left with Tsumu who won't stop talking about my call with Kuguri 

**Suna:** rip

**Samu:** I swear to god suna if you don't fucking help me I will get kits-san to blue ball you for ten fucking years

**Suna:** okay I'll help 

**Best Smol Boy:** the power of being blue balled is strong 

**Future Team Mom:** tbh it just makes me think of blue from heathers 

**Narita:** musicals are the best 

**Watari:** and that's the true tea 

**BRO TORA:** Fukunaga loves them 

**ApplePi:** *cough* don't you mean your crush *cough*

**ApplePi:** I'm sorry what was that????

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** wow Kenma 

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** Sugawara-san is laughing so hard right now and Yaku-san is trying not to laugh 

**Sssseguro:** wait so are all the team moms together right now 

**AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** yes but we are still waiting for Daishou but from what seemed to have happened earlier it seems Futakuchi is holding him up

**Kinoshita:** where are you????

**Kinoshita:** Daichi is practically gonna die at this point 

**Future Team Mom:** I don't know how Suga-san does this shit daily 

**BRO TANAKA:** WE ARENT THAT BADDDD BABE 

**Silent Cat:** 'babe'

**ApplePi:** you wanna play that game 

**Silent Cat:**...….no

**BRO NOYA:** someone really out sassed Fukunaga 

**BRO NOYA:** dammnnnn

**Tsumu:** ive screen shot this moment 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** this is truly a moment we must all memorise before we die from colds 

**Sakusa's Mom:**......

**Sakusa's Mom:** you should be a drama student Sakusa 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Why? 

**Semi's Cute Ass:** you're extremely dramatic 

**Shirabooboo:** says the guy who nearly cried when Semi cried 

**Semi's Cute Ass:** I wasn't the only one a lot of people were upset because it was just unexpected from him 

**Shirabooboo:**.....fine 

**Ginjima:** by that response I can only assume that Shirabu was upset too 

**Kosaku:** aw hw cte 

**Watari:** ahhhh Kosaku is back with his cute typing 

**Kyoutani:** you're the only one who thinks that because none of us can understand the fuck he is saying 

**Watari:** he's still adorable 

 

* * *

 

**Private Message: Dadchi to Sugamama**

**Dadchi:** When are you coming back 

**Dadchi:** Hinata and Kageyama are fighting 

**Sugamama:** not for a while Dai 

**Sugamama:** Daishou just got here and we only just ordered coffee

**Sugamama:** tell them that if they don't behave then I wont let them have any the cookies Kita made for the team 

**Dadchi:** okay that worked 

**Sugamama:** see you've got this Dai 

**Dadchi:** thank you Koushi 

**Sugamama:** if things get bad get Ennoshita and Yama to help 

**Sugamama:** especially if its a Tsukki problem because he's secretly whipped for Yams

**Sugamama:** they are such a cute couple 

**Sugamama:** and if that doesn't work then i'll tell them off in the group chat

**Dadchi:** this is why I love you

**Sugamama:** I love you too Daichi 

**Sugamama:** if you get through this then I'll cook you dinner tonight okay?

**Dadchi:** sounds good to me 

**Sugamama:** you may get something else too ;)

**Dadchi:** ;)

**Dadchi:** shit gotta go love you 

**Sugamama:** love you too good luck 

 

* * *

 

Sugawara put away his phone safely into his pocket before turning back to everyone at the table. "Sorry, Dai needed some help with our kids." Suga laughed to himself just thinking about how Daichi's cute little panicked face probably looked. 

"I feel like a lot of our teams are going crazy without us there but we still needed to have this little meeting before the training camp. And for Kita's baking." Everyone nodded their head in agreement to Yaku's comment. "This training camp is gonna be hell and a half with everyone in the same place together. Also with us going to Daishou's School my team are gonna be extremely annoying. I'm just hoping me and Kenma can keep Kuroo in line."

After Yaku finished talking everyone slowly turned their heads to face Daishou. The mentioned captain looked up from his coffee to see everyone staring at him with hopeful glints in their eyes. The snake like boy was confused as to why they were looking at him like that and decided to question them. "Why are you all looking at me like that for?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes before answering the clueless Daishou's question, "Are you gonna be civil with pain in the ass Kuroo-san or are you gonna be a little shit like you usually are and provoke him?"

Daishou rolled his eyes at Akaashi before facing the others again. "I will try to be civil with him but I'm not making any promises for the rest of my team. The only people in my team who won't actually provoke Nekoma is Kuguri and Akama. Seguro may listen to me and Akama though. Numai may listen to Kuguri. Hiroo I will never know."

"Not to sound rude or disrespectful, but I think Kuguri and Osamu will be attached to each other considering their recent development." Kita took a sip of his tea.

"Are we not gonna talk about how Kita just low-key done something iconic." Kita looked at Iwaizumi with a look of confusion on his face. "You took a sip of your tea after you said what could be considered as tea." Kita still looked confused but decided just to ignore it while continuing to drink his tea. 

"What I want to know is that no one will try to have sex with each other while we are there. I'm mainly talking about you and Futakuchi, Daishou." Daishou fake gasped after Moniwa looked at him with a straight face to match his statement. Misaki nudged Daishou before pulling down the collar of his shirt a little to reveal a small hickey on the snake boy's neck. "Daishou we all know you and Futakuchi fucked before you came here" Misaki giggled. "Not only that but Mika told me that you are very needy and pouty when you don't get what you want."

Daishou blushed and slowly slid down in his chair while nibbling on his cookie. Semi laughed at Daishou's reaction "Come on Daishou we all know that Mika fucked you with a strap-on while you were dating." Semi managed to get out between his fits of laughter as Daishou slide even further down in his chair. 

"Is it just me or is Semi stupidly pretty?"

Iwaizumi choked on his coffee before looking up at Akaashi, "That's a bit rich coming from you Akaashi. You do have a point though. You, Semi and Sugawara are all stupidly pretty. Daishou and Kita are stupidly attractive as well." 

Yaku nodded in agreement, "Must be a setter and a captain thing." 

Sugawara smiled with a slight blush present on his cheeks from the complement. "Back to the training camp though. I bet Kuguri and Osamu will do something during this training camp. I'm not sure what but they will do something."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Daishou spoke up, "I just hope Osamu can figure out what the hell is going on with Kuguri.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really short...   
> I hope you still enjoyed it and if there is anything specific you wanna see or any couples you want to happen then let me know in the comments bellow!! I'm always happy to hear from people!!
> 
> And in case i don't update before Christmas then I hope everyoone has a good christmas and if you don't celebrate it then I hope you just have a nice relaxing holiday!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good time over the holidays and has had a good start to this year!

**Group Chat: Fuck All Our Lives**

**Hyperactive Coach:** is anyone elses students talking about overly sexual things in team group chats????

 **Hyperactive Coach:** or is it just mine 

 **Ukai:** Well my team don't usually because sugawara stops them before they even can 

 **Ukai:** not like him and Daichi isn't any better

 **Meow Bitch:** im worried all of us are gonna get arrested eventually because of what all those kids say 

 **Why Is Everyone Gay?:** Hanamaki name on here is enough to get me arrested 

 **Mizoguchi:** we are just gonna have to put up with it because its gonna be even worse at the training camp

 **Sigh:** its gonna be a horror show at the training camp 

 **Cat Coach:** agreed I just hope Daishou and Kuroo don't kill each other 

 **Blocky Team:** this training camp certainly is gonna be interesting 

 **Spawn Of Satan:** all I know is that my team will win all of the matches 

 **_Ukai_ ** _has gone **offline.**_

_**Meow Bitch** has gone  **offline.**_

_**Blocky Team** has gone  **offline.**_

_**Sigh** has gone  **offline.**_

_**Mizoguchi** has gone  **offline.**_

_**Why Is Everyone Gay?** has gone  **offline.**_

_**Hyperactive Coach** has gone  **offline.**_

**Dog's R Cute:** But didn't Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa?

 **_Spawn Of Satan_ ** _has gone **offline.**_

 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Ginjima:** so is there any updates on Osamu x Kuguri 

 **Samu:** the fuck does that mean?

 **Ginjima:** it means I ship you two

 **Ginjima:** I also ship Kawanishi and Semi

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** thanks I guess?

 **Shirabooboo:** that's the only time you and Semi will ever be considered in a relationship together so you should be thankful

 **Shirabooboo:** I also ship Osamu and Kuguri though

 **Akama:** I ship it so hard even though I love Kuguri and Numai as a couple

 **Sssseguro:** sammeeee

 **Yuuji:** I think we all lowkey ship it

 **Sakusa's Mom:** maybe we shouldn't say that to Osamu's face though

 **Snek Lover:** are you saying you don't ship it?

 **Sakusa's Mom:** I never said that >w<

 **Tsumu:** Komori might as well be a living uwu face

 **Samu:** back to you all fucking shipping me

 **Samu:** can you fucking not

 **Yahaba:** we could

 **Yahaba:** but the thing is 

 **Yahaba:** that we don't wanna 

 **Samu:** I fuckin hate all of u

 **Watari:** its okay Osamu some of us wont tease you 

 **Samu:** whatever 

 

* * *

 

 **Tsumu** added  **Akama** and  **10 others** to  **Operation Osamu x Kuguri.**

 **Tsumu:** now we can talk about him without him getting bitchy

 **Snek Lover:** isn't it a bit weird that you are shipping your brother with someone who you don't even know

 **Tsumu:** isn't it weird that you're dating Daishou but it looks like you two could be cousins

 **Tsumu:** plus I've never seen Samu look like that at someone and it was through a fuckin phone

 **Twin Handler:** Atsumu, despite all the curse words, does have a point.

 **Twin Handler:** he did seem very flustered at even the mention of Kuguri's name

 **Human Snake:** Kuguri is a little similar and I haven't seen him act like that since before he got with Numai

 **Human Snake:** also do me and Kenji really look like we could be related?

 **Human Snake:** because that would explain why Mika looked a little confused when the two of them first met 

 **Snek Lover:** I guess we do kinda look similar 

 **Human Snake:** well we aren't related so I guess its fine 

 **Akama:** lets get back on topic 

 **Akama:** Kuguri and Osamu 

 **Sssseguro:** yeah does anyone know anything else that is different from their usual behaviour 

 **Ginjima:** Osamu has been very distracted 

 **Ginjima:** I'm pretty sure Kita-san knows why 

 **Tsumu:** oh yeah cuz kita-san had to scold him for not focusing 

 **Tsumu:** Kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**Twin Handler** has added  **Suna** to  **Operation Osamu x Kuguri.**_

**Tsumu:** kita noooooooooooo 

 **Tsumu:** he will tell Samuuu

 **Suna:** I wont you idiot 

 **Suna:** i'm as much of your friend as I am his you know

 **Suna:** not only that but Osamu will get pissy at Kita for allowing it and I don't want to deal with a pissy Osamu and a subtle pissy Kita

 **Twin Handler:** Choose your words carefully Rin. 

 **Suna:**....

 **Yuuji:** he's whipped 

 **Yahaba:** back on topic guys!

 **Twin Handler:** Osamu was getting distracted because he's still worried about Kuguri. 

 **Human Snake:** I'm glad that someone who isn't on our team is worried for him 

 **Human Snake:** but I hope he doesn't see Kuguri soon because he may have a few more bruises now 

 **Yahaba:** what do you mean?????

 **Akama:** when he came to practise this morning he had a full on black eye and a bandage around his wrist 

 **Sssseguro:** he also had bruises on his legs but that was definitely from volleyball

 **Shirabooboo:** its not his parents right...?

 **Human Snake:** no

 **Human Snake:** his parents are always away on business trips so he mainly lives with his older brother who he said is also barely there

 **Human Snake:** his brother also seems nice too

 **Sakusa's Mom:** maybe he's getting bullied?

 **Sssseguro:** that would explain why he wouldn't want to tell Numai

 **Snek Lover:** why wouldn't he want to tell his boyfriend?

 **Akama:** because Numai can overreact sometimes

 **Akama:** badly

 **Suna:** what does Kuguri's brother look like?

 **Human Snake:** similar to Kuguri but even taller and with slightly darker and neater hair then Kuguri

 **Suna:** like this

_**Suna** has sent a picture to **Operation Osamu x Kuguri.**_

**Human Snake:** yeah that's him how did you get a picture of himand Kuguri

 **Suna:** well Osamu wanted to play games so I went to his house and then he got frustrated because he couldn't concentrate so we went out to get food and I spotted Kuguri with someone who wasn't his boyfriend so 

 **Suna:** Osamu hasn't spotted him yet 

 **Suna:** oh shit scrap that he has and he doesn't look impressed

 **Twin Handler:** Keep him in line for me please and if it gets too much drag him away and call me.

 **Yahaba:** why are you so panicked 

 **Twin Handler:** Because Osamu is like me and Suna and doesn't show much emotion very often. The only person that can really get a lot of emotion out of him is Atsumu but recently he has been more expressive, especially if anything about Kuguri is mentioned. 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** lets hope nothing gets too out of hand 

 **Suna:** I guess I'll keep everyone updated

 

* * *

 

Osamu gently touched Kuguri's face to take a closer look at his eye while Suna sneakily snapped a picture, as much as the raven haired male should be doing damage control he couldn't help but want to take the picture to send into the group chat. 

"What in the actual fuck happened to your eye?" Osamu said in a tone that came out a lot harsher then it should have been which quickly prompted Suna to give him a nudge and a look that told him to calm down. Luckily the younger male didn't seem that phased by the harsh sounding tone but instead moved Osamu's hand away from his face. 

Kuguri was about to reply when a deeper voice cut him off before he could. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends my darling little brother."

Osamu and Suna noticed a slight frown appear on the younger teens face before he nodded. "Sorry.. This is Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou from Inarizaki, Osamu-san, Suna-san, this is my older brother Taro.." Kuguri's tone was a lot quieter then usual for the already unenthusiastic boy and it worried the two from the fox team. 

"What are students from Inarizaki doing with being friends with someone like my baby brother." Osamu didn't like the undermining tone in Taro's voice and was about to say something to the older boy until Suna nudged him again. 

"Oh we just wanted to hang out with someone who is gonna be the ace of their team next year, and because the training camp our team is going to is being held at Kuguri's school we thought it might be a good idea to some of them from that school." 

The grey haired twin glared at Suna as it made it sound like they were only friends with Kuguri for beneficial reasons which certainly wasn't the case, but the grey haired male relaxed when he saw Kuguri nodding along with Suna's story.

"That's why I said I couldn't play games with you today because I was supposed to be meeting them here." Kuguri looked up from where he was fiddling with his hoodie sleeves over to his brother. 

"I don't reme-"

"Of course you don't fuckin' remember. I literally told you that we were meeting him last night Suna." The mentioned male looked at Osamu confused only to see the twin looking at Kuguri who had a kind of pleading look in his eyes and understood why the grey haired teen went along with the younger teens story. "We were just about to leave thinkin' that Kuguri didn't remember about it but then he showed up and we really have to go." 

Taro huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, see you later Nao. Be home before ten or you are in big trouble." 

Kuguri stiffly nodded and watched as his older brother walked away, only then becoming relaxed once his brother had fully gone. He turned to the two older boys and mumbled out a little 'thanks'. 

The three were silent for a little while until Suna decided to speak up. "Well you two can decided what you wanna do, because I assume Kuguri has no where to go now, while I call Kita." 

"You're so fuckin' whipped."

"Oh you don't wanna go there, Osamu the aromantic my ass."

Osamu glared at Suna as he walked away from him with his phone already out. "Back to my question, what the fuck happened to your eye? And don't you dare say volleyball because no one on your team is bad enough to hit you in the face with a ball to leave a bruise like that."

"Someone opened the door when I was standing behind it and it smacked my face and my wrist. But I'm fine."

"Well your eye doesn't look fuckin' fine."

"It is so calm down. Can we just go back to your house or something?"

Osamu sighed and nodded, "Sure but my annoying ass brother is gonna be there."

"That's fine. I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you and Suna-san were doing."

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's weird to hear 'san' at the end of our names. You don't have to do that y'know."

Kuguri rolled his eyes a little and grabbed Osamu's hand. "It's a habit so shut up and lets just go." Kuguri started to walk out while still holding Osamu's hand before quickly stopping and looking at the grey haired teen. 

"Oh by the way, your accent is a lot hotter in person." 

Osamu blushed as soon as Kuguri said that and let himself be dragged off with the younger boy but not before hearing Suna whisper to him, "Look who's whipped now" before joining Kuguri to show him the way to the Miya house hold. 

  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been switching college's and it has been very stressful but now I'm settles in and I have Mondays and Tuesdays off and I'm only in for half a day on Wednesday so I should be able to start updating more frequently hopefully.

**Group Chat: Operation Osamu x Kuguri**

_**Suna** has sent a picture to  **Operation Osamu x Kuguri.**_

**Snek Lover:** is Osamu holding Kuguri's fucking face 

 **Akama:** it seems like he is 

 **Akama:** I assume he wasn't too happy about the black eye then 

 **Suna:** definitely not 

 **Suna:** but now he can no longer called me whipped because he is sooooo whipped 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** you're sooooooooo whipped no matter if he is or not 

 **Tsumu:** I wanna meet him now -_-

 **Suna:** well you will because we are now coming back to your place 

 **Tsumu:** oh really 

 **Twin Handler:** Don't even think about it Atsumu. 

 **Tsumu:** but!!!!

 **Twin Handler:** Don't.

 **Tsumu:** f

 **Tsumu:** I 

 **Tsumu:** n

 **Tsumu:** e

 **Yahaba:** I'm starting to think that the whole Inarizaki team is just whipped for Kita

 **Suna:** that's because we are 

 **Human Snake:** why is Kuguri going back to the twins house?

 **Sssseguro:** yeah isn't he supposed to be with his brother today?

 **Suna:** well Kuguri and Osamu lied to Kuguri's brother saying that they already planned this and at first I was confused but then I looked over at Osamu and he was looking at Kuguri and it seemed like he was begging us to go along with him so we did 

 **Suna:** so now we are on the train back but something happened before that

 **Ginjima:** what exactly?

 **Suna:** well as Kuguri was dragging Osamu along, by his hand

 **Suna:** he just turned around to face him and said 

 **Shirabooboo:** just fucking tell us 

 **Suna:** he said 

 **Suna:** your accent is way hotter in person

 **Yuuji:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dsgkdgkjsgljdhkjgksjashgdkdfahgdshgkjsdjkdafhkskgf

 **Snek Lover:** Terushima.exe has stopped working and the comment wasn't even aimed at him 

 **Human Snake:** I would but also wouldn't expect Kuguri to say that fucking hell

 **Tsumu:** I don't think Samu has an accent 

 **Akama:** yeah but compared to how people talk from our school it may be quite different 

 **Suna:** any way we are nearly at your house Atsumu so you better fucking behave 

 **Tsumu:** sure whatever 

 **Twin Handler:** Behave.

 **Tsumu:** okay Kita-san 

 

* * *

 

Osamu walked up to the door of his house and took his keys out of his pocket before unlocking the door and leading Kuguri inside. Atsumu heard the door close and came running down the stairs ready to harass his brother like the good brother he is. 

"Samu! You're back my darling brother!" Atsumu shouted as he jumped and hugged his brother. Osamu pushed his brother off of him and glared at him. 

"Really Tsumu. Can't you leave me alone for one fuckin' second." 

"Nope! But you should know that mum is home so you should probably introduce Kuguri to her." Osamu rolled his eyes at his brother before walking over to the kitchen, leading Kuguri with him as they were still holding hands. Atsumu noticed their joined hands and gave Suna a knowing look causing the raven haired boy to roll his eyes at the blonde.

The two followed Osamu and Kuguri into the kitchen. "Ah mum. I've brought someone here I hope you don't mind." A raven haired woman turned around at the sound of her son's voice and smiled at the group of boys.

"And who might this be." The woman frowned slightly once she noticed Kuguri's black eye, "Oh! that eye doesn't look very good should I go and get you an ice pack sweetie?"

Kuguri shook his head slightly, "I'm okay thank you. I'm Kuguri Naoyasu, I'm a first year from Nohebi. Sorry for intruding, all of this was kinda last minuet."

The lady smiled softly at the younger boy, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. You can stay as long as you need, I love the boy's having new friends. Now how about Atsumu and Suna take you upstairs while I quickly talk to Osamu."

Osamu let go of Kuguri's hand and let Suna lead the younger boy upstairs, Atsumu was about to follow them before his mum stopped him. "Before you go Atsumu." The mentioned twin turned to face his mum. "You better behave or you will be in big trouble."

Atsumu sighed and nodded before turning around and walking upstairs but not without shouting, "Why is everyone telling me that!" As he went up the stairs.

The raven haired woman laughed at her son's words before turning to Osamu. "So are you going to tell me why you brought a boy back that has a black eye and why you were holding his hand."

"I've been talking to him a lot and I spotted him at the place I was eating at with Suna. He was with his brother but everything just seemed so tense and he made up a lie saying he couldn't hang out with his brother because he was supposed to hang out with us. He looked at me like he was begging me to help him so I went along with everything and then his brother left."

"But what about the black eye. How did he get that because he seems like quite a polite boy."

"Mum I wish I knew where the fuck he got that. He had a bruise the other day just under his eye and now he has a whole black eye! And he hurt his wrist! He just said he got whacked with a door by accident but I don't believe that for one fuckin' second!"

Osamu's mum frowned before hugging her son in hopes to calm him down a little. "Now normally I would tell you off for swearing but I will allow it this once okay." Osamu just nodded into his mum's shoulder. "Is he staying over night? Do you want him to because I can call his parents and make up something about not wanting him to go home in the dark by himself." Osamu just nodded again.

"Okay, I'll ask him to give me his home number later but for now I'll leave you boys to it."

"Thanks mum...I don't know what it is but for some reason I really care about him.."

His mum laughed softly before stroking her son's dyed locks, "Sweetie I think you might like him. And you know that is perfectly fine if you do, okay. Now go upstairs and save Suna and Kuguri from your brother."

Osamu nodded and went upstairs and into his room where he assumed everyone was and when he walked into the room he was greeted by the sight of everyone on their phones. Osamu rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Kuguri. 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Shirabooboo:** so how is everyone feeling about the training camp????

 **Yahaba:** I'm excited to rope people into playing truth or dare and getting people to kiss one another 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** I hope that doesn't include me 

**Yahaba:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Yahaba:** suuuuurrrrreeeeeee

 **Yahaba:** whatever helps you sleep at night 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** I'm looking forward to everything BUT that.

 **Akama:** I think it will be nice to meet everyone in person 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** I am so excited to meet everyone and hopefully get to be in a different team and learn to adapt to other players styles 

 **Best Smol Boy:** I think it will be cool to spike other peoples sets 

 **Best Smol Boy:** I mean every setter will be lucky to toss to me 

 **Tsumu:** I just really want to toss to that orange kid from Karasuno 

 **Best Smol Boy:** I don't get whats so great about him but go off I guess. 

 **Future Team Mom:** this camp is certainly gonna be interesting 

 **Silent Cat:** good luck team moms 

 **Watari:** and the nope squad

 **ApplePi:** on behalf of the nope squad we thank you 


	12. Chapter 12

**Private Message: Samu to Twin Handler**

**Samu:** Kita san can you please come to my house before I murder your future husband and my brother 

 **Twin Handler:** I'm already on my way so don't worry. 

 **Twin Handler:** Not only that but your mum invited me over to bake some cupcakes for all of you with her as she was thinking about just getting take out for dinner instead of cooking.

 **Samu:** I swear my mum loves you 

 **Twin Handler:** No we just both relate about having to deal with you and Atsumu being a pain in the ass 24/7.

 **Samu:** Tsumu more then me tho right?

 **Twin Handler:** You can be a real brat like Atsumu when you want to be. 

 **Twin Handler:** But whatever helps you sleep at night. 

 **Samu:** I very attacked!!!!!"!"!"1212131121!!!!!

 **Twin Handler:** Relax.

 **Samu:** is it a coincidence that you know that drag race reference or do you actually watch it????

 **Twin Handler:** Well technically that was on Untucked.

 **Samu:** good point but damn Kita san didn't know you would watch that

 **Twin Handler:** I watch it with the other Team Moms frequently.

 **Samu:** Well then

 **Samu:** the more you know

**Samu:** ( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。)

**Twin Handler:** I'll be at your house in about 10 minuets.

 **Samu:** okay 

 **Samu:** ill see you soon then kita san 

 **Twin Handler:** See you soon.

 **Samu:** Wait you didn't deny that Suna would be your future husband!!!!!!"1211!!!!!!!1111!!!!!

 **Twin Handler:** See you Soon. 

_**Twin Handler** has gone  **offline.**_

**Samu:** (˵ ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆˵)

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Samu:** I finally have blackmail material on Kita san bitches 

 **Suna:** what exactly 

 **Samu:** I made a joke that I was gonna kill his future husband while referring to you and he didn't even deny it 

 **Samu:** then when I asked him about it he just went offline 

 **Tsumu:** suna just threw a pillow at samu really hard

 **Suna:** now what have we learnt today

 **Samu:** not to use anything against Kita san......

 **Suna:** good

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** wow Osamu and Atsumu are a lot more similar then I originally thought 

 **Kosaku:** yh thy r

 **Kyoutani:** 'thy'

 **Watari:** ahhhhhhh Kosaku soooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Yahaba:** Watari.exe has stopped working 

 **Best Smol Boy:** well its good to know that no one should even try to get blackmail material on Kita Shinsuke 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** wait isn't Kuguri with the fox trio 

 **Suna:** yeah but hes on his phone too

 **Tsumu:** we are waiting for Kita san to arrive 

 **Snek Lover:** so you are all whipped for Kita

 **Ginjima:** u would be too if you met him 

 **Akama:** well I just hope Kuguri is okay 

 **Sssseguro:** yh you guys best take good care of our baby snek 

 **Akama:** Kuguri is the baby snek of our team that we all love very much

 **Snek Lover:** Kuguri is low key adorable tbh 

 **Yuuji:** dude ur low key adorable 

 **Snek Lover:** omg you too dude

 **Yuuji:** ur boyfriend is high key adorable 

 **Snek Lover:** should have seen that one coming 

 **Shirabooboo:** Semi is low key adorable 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** did you ctually just say something nice about Semi?

 **Shirabooboo:** yes but what happens in this chat stays in this chat

 **Best Smol Boy:** ohhhhhhhhh but does it??????

 **Shirabooboo:** it does unless you don't want you ass kicked 

 **Best Smol Boy:** you don't scare me 

 **ApplePi:** never doubt the power of a setter 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** we are pretty and petty according to our group chat name 

 **Silent Cat:** whats the libero's group chat name????

 **BRO NOYA:** best position ever

 **Watari:** we try to keep it pg in there because we have Shibayama in it and he is precious 

 **BRO NOYA:** the libero chat is lit

 **BRO TORA:** the ace chat is pretty lit too

 **BRO TANAKA:** its weird though because you are also in the next gen ace group chat 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I, Terushima and Futakuchi are in both as well 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** why is it weird?

 **Ginjima:** because the next gen one is a bit rude to the old one 

 **Kinoshita:** how?

 **Kyoutani:** its called 'Next Ace (Bye To The Other Old Fucks)'

 **Narita:** damn 

 **Samu:** i'm pretty sure that's where Kuguri is chatting in right now

 **BRO TORA:** he is 

 **Yuuji:** I'm shocked there is 4 first years in the chat 

 **Future Team Mom:** we sure do have some talented first years among us 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Crow Family**

**Kiyo:** Yachi and I have arranged all the stuff we needed to for the team before the training camp 

 **Precious Child:** oh yeah!

 **Precious Child:** I forgot we done that 

 **Ukai's Wife:** oh good that makes things a lot more easier 

 **Ukai's Wife:** everything has now been finalised so we know where everyone will be staying that we will leave to be shared among the different group chats 

 **Ukai:** but we will also tell you where you will be staying when we arrive

 **Dadchi:** and for the love of god 

 **Sugamama:** try to restrain yourselves from fucking while we are there

 **Tsukki:** that's a bit rich coming from you and Daichi san 

 **Adorable Fluff:** I don't think you really have to worry about us 

 **Sugamama:** maybe not you Yama but I don't trust Tanaka and Noya 

 **Mr Soft:** but im with Noya....

 **Dadchi:** but you're whipped 

 **Mr Soft:**....you have a point 

 **Literal Sun:** me and Kageyama wont do anything Suga-san

 **KaGAYama:** we wont?

 **Literal Sun:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Literal Sun:** I'm excited to meet all the other first years 

 **Narita:** yeah the second years will probably steal Kuguri off you first years

 **Adorable Fluff:** why exactly 

 **Kinoshita:** no reason 

**kinoshita:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Narita:** （　 ͡° ل͜ ͡°）人（ ͡° ل͜ ͡°　）

**Future Team Mom:** the second year group chat has planned to play truth or dare to try and get Kuguri and Osamu to kiss 

 **BRO TANAKA:** way to reveal our plan babe...

 **Adorable Fluff:** isn't that a bit off 

 **Tsukki:** its best not to get involved Tadashi

 **Adorable Fluff:** okay Tsukki ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 **Sugamama:** you guys are not doing that

 **BRO NOYA:** don't worry Akaashi will be supervising

 **Sugamama:** that doesn't make it any better

 **Kinoshita:** Kuguri is literally at Osamu's house right now

 **Sugamama:** I will only allow it to happen if Daishou and Kita supervise as well

 **Dadchi:** that makes most sense since they are their captains

 **Narita:** fine

 **Sugamama:** I will talk to Daishou and Kita then.

 

* * *

 

Kita knocked on Osamu's bedroom door before entering the room to see all the younger boys invested in their phones. "Good to see you guys are getting along so well." Kita said as he sat down next to Suna before pulling the phone out of his boyfriend's hands. Suna rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kita's waist and pulled the smaller male closer to him.

Kita smiled ever so slightly that it would have been missed by anyone who didn't know Kita that well but Suna noticed the small smile straight away.

Kita turned to look over at Kuguri, "It's nice to finally meet you Kuguri. I hope the boys have been nice and welcoming enough for you."

Kuguri nodded, "They've been quite entertaining actually. I got to see Suna-san nearly knock Osamu-san out with just a simple throw of a pillow."

Atsumu started laughing loudly at the memory. "Oh my god it was so fuckin' funny! You shoulda seen it Kita-san!" Osamu glared at his brother and went to reach for a pillow but was interrupted by Kuguri laughing quietly.

"It was fairly funny to just see Osamu-san's face afterwards, I wish I managed to get a picture." The mentioned male blushed at the statement and hid his face to hide the redness as best as he could not noticing the smirk the other fox team members shared.

"Well I'm glad you guys are getting along but I have some baking to do. Oh is there anything you are allergic to, Kuguri?" Kita stood up and looked at the younger male as he shook his head no. Kita nodded and was about to leave before turning around to face Atsumu, "Behave."

The blonde gasped and placed his hand on his chest like he was offended as Kita left the room. 

"So are we gonna do something or are we just gonna go back to being angsty, anti-social teenagers?" Suna put his phone in his pocket and looked at the other three males in the room. 

"We could always play something like twenty one questions." Atsumu suggested as he put his phone on the desk he was sitting on. "I know it's usually played between two people but we could just take turns asking each other questions."

Osamu and Suna nodded and turned to Kuguri for his reply, the latter just shrugged. "I don't mind as long as we don't have to answer anything we aren't comfortable with." 

The raven and the blonde nodded as Osamu just looked at Kuguri with a questioning look. 

Osamu's stare was cut short by Suna moving onto the floor and gesturing for the others join him, all four boys forming something that somewhat resembled a circle. "Who wants to ask a question first."

Atsumu smirked, "I'll go!" The blonde turned to look over at Suna. "What's he kinkiest thing you and Kita-san have ever done?"

Suna rolled his eyes at the question. "Well you fuckin' pervert, I hate to burst your little bubble but we haven't really explored the kink world yet."

Atsumu laughed, "'Yet' so are you saying you might?"

"Sorry but you're only allowed to ask one question per turn." Atsumu pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, well as best as he could with his hurt arm. 

Suna turned to the youngest male, "So Kuguri, how did you and your boyfriend get together?"

Kuguri blushed slightly. "Well I've kind of always had a crush on him since I met him. The whole team kinda knew because I wasn't exactly subtle but Numai-san is so dense it's sometimes hard to believe. Then after our match with Nekoma, the one that I had to replace him for, I just got frustrated that he wasn't picking up on anything and kissed him then he asked me if I liked him."

Osamu stared at Kuguri with a shocked expression plastered all over his face. "Did he seriously ask you that after you kissed him?"

Kuguri nodded before carrying on, "Yeah, he is really that dense. So I just kissed him again and he said 'I guess that is a yes' and then asked me out."

"Well you get to ask a question." Kuguri nodded and looked at Osamu. 

"I've kind of asked you this before but you didn't really answer me." Osamu nodded and waited for the younger boy to carry on. "Why did you say you would bang me? You know out of the many people who are way better looking then me."

Atsumu and Suna both looked between Osamu and Kuguri with wide but curious eyes. Osamu just stared at Kuguri not really knowing how to answer. 

"I-I...I'm not quite sure if I'm honest.. I guess it's just because you're you.. I don't know. I think you're attractive." 

Kuguri nodded and looked down at his lap. 

"Thanks"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to add more Kita x Suna in, I just love them two together so much and there isn't much out there for them two as a pair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Group Chat:** **Second Years**

**Tsumu:** Sakusaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Tsumu:** ヾ(｀ε´)ﾉ

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** yes?

 **Tsumu:** I miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** do you wish for me to come over or? 

 **Tsumu:** letme check with the others first 

 **Suna:** do you really think your mom can handle that many of us

 **Samu:** but he will also stop annoying the shit out of me if Sakusa is there 

 **Samu:** not only that but Kita is here too 

 **Suna:** just get over here Sakusa fuckin hell 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** okay

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** does Kuguri have anything?

 **Samu:** no he doesn't you dickhead 

 **Future Team mom:** calm down Osamu he was just asking 

 **Tsumu:** yh don't be mean to my bf 

 **Tsumu:** (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧

 **Suna:** im so glad Kita is here or I might just ahhhh

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** stay strong Suna 

 **Suna:** you too

 **Suna:** I heard youre going out for food with Semi

 **Yuuji:** get some TAICHI!!!!

 **Snek Lover:** chill dude 

 **Snek Lover:** also one of the fox boys. 

 **Snek Lover:** can one of you get Kuguri to message his boyfriend and Suguru before my head explodes from Suguru worrying and from Suguru complaining about Numai worrying to him 

 **Samu:** I'll get him to call or text them now 

 **Snek Lover:** you're a lifesaver, thanks

 **Samu:** np

 **Akama:** we have been given room arrangements to share amongst groups

 **Sssseguro:** yeah and they aren't too bad

 **Yahaba:** go ahead and tell us then

 **Akama:** well since they are doing it in year groups they have had to split things up a bit so there isn't too many of us in one space

 **Best Smol Boy:** makes sense

 **Sssseguro:** the Kuguri should be telling th first years about their arrangements and me and Akama here and Daishou and Hiroo for the third years

 **Akama:** also there will be some junior high students joining on one or two days that are going to be joining our school and team but they wont be staying overnight unless absolutely needed and even if they do they will be in the main dorm areas   

 **Shirabooboo:** wait if you guys have dorms then why do most of you not stay in them like Kuguri?

 **Akama:** Kuguri, Daishou, Numai and Sakishima live close enough to not need the dorm system but me and Seguro actually share a room 

 **Silent Cat:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ApplePi:** still wanna try playing that game 

 **Silent Cat:**...…..I mean not really 

 **BRO TORA:** kenma my bro you need to stop 

 **ApplePi:** that's what you two get for telling the team about what happened with me and Kuro 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** lets just get back to the room arrangements 

 **Yahaba:** Wait does that mean we get meet that kid you guys were talking about that seemed to admire Kuguri

 **Akama:** yup!!! He's adorable.

 **Sssseguro:** well the first group will be: Atsumu, Sakusa, Terushima, Yahaba, Shirabu, Akaashi and Kenma. 

 **Akama:** the next is Kawanishi, Futakuchi, Aone (please let him know Futakchi :3) Nishinoya and Ennoshita 

 **BRO TANAKA:** no babeeee

 **Future Team Mom:** shhhhhh

 **Akama:** the next is the rest of Terushima's team along with Komori to keep them calm 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** uwu

 **Sssseguro:** the next is Tanaka, Fukunaga. Yamamoto, Watari, Kosaku and Hoshiumi 

 **Akama:** the last is me, Seguro, Suna, Osamu, Kyoutani, Ginjima, Narita and Kinoshita 

 **Watari:** so you two aren't staying in your dorm rooms during the camp????

 **Sssseguro:** nope, we thought we could join you guys and that way if anyone really feels the need the to fuck they can sneak of to our room 

 **Akama:** then we will bleach the whole room afterwards

 **Sssseguro:** yeah so if any of you do decide you desperately need to fuck just ask one of us and we will let you in but don't make too much mess or noise we are not your fucking maids

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I doubt anyone will take up your offer 

 **Tsumu:** yh most people just fuck in bathrooms 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** we are never doing that 

 **Tsumu:** why not????

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** bathrooms are the homeland of germs and spreading them 

 **Best Smol Boy:** he has a good point 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** he may have a good point but if your desperate then most people don't tend to care that much

 **Shirabooboo:** what the fuck are you talking about Taichi

 **Silent Cat:** just because he's a virgin doesn't me he hasn't thought about it 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** who ever said I was a virgin 

 **Yahaba:** its kinda obvious with your die hard crush on Semi

 **Shirabooboo:** for once I actually agree with Yahoe 

 **Kyoutani:** did you just call him 'Yahoe'?

 **Narita:** that was a kinda shit name to make up 

 **Narita:** no offence 

 **Kinoshita:** I don't think the no offence made it any better 

 **Shirabooboo:** I don't care if it was a shit name 

 **Shirabooboo:** its just the first thing I thought of 

 **Suna:** it still was proper shit 

 **Suna:** you coulda just called him clapped or somethin

 **Shirabooboo:** oh be quiet your whipped as fuck

 **Yuuji:** you see that was good 

 _ **Yuuji** changed  **Suna** 's name to  **Whipped Boi**_.

 **Whipped Boi:** yall are just sad virgins 

 **Samu:** the name does make sense though 

 **Snek Lover:** yknow all of us are illegal still in many over places 

 **Snek Lover:** the age of consent here is so low its bad

 **Future Team Mom:** I agree. no thirteen year old should have sex 

 **Kosaku:** and ppl thght th Uk was bad wth 16

 **Sakusa's Mom:** yeah that isn't nearly as bad as 13

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** isn't is 20 in South Korea

**Tsumu:** SRSLY?(ﾟ┏Д┓ﾟ ;)

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Atsumu definitely wouldn't be able to wait that long 

 **Tsumu:** damn right I wouldn't 

 **Tsumu:** id rather have to deal with u wanting to wear 10 condoms then that 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:**..can I?

 **Tsumu:** no

 **Tsumu:** I cant believe you even bothered asked me that 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** worth a shot 

 **Samu:** as much as I like to see my brother suffer but there is no way that would even be remotely enjoyable 

 **Tsumu:** exactly 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** so only 5?

 **Tsumu:** no

 **Tsumu:** 2 at the most 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** ( ་ ⍸ ་ )

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** fine 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** did Sakusa just use a emoji???????

 **Tsumu:** I know hes getting better at this whole chat thing!!!! uwu

 **Sakusa's Mom:** uwu 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** thank you 

 

* * *

 

**Private Message: NaoYASSSu to Human Snake**

**NaoYASSSu:** hey Daishou-san 

 **Human Snake:** KUGURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Human Snake:** I was worried 

 **NaoYASSSu:** sorry 

 **Human Snake:** its fine 

 **Human Snake:** I've just kept looking at the group chat Kenji is in with Osamu in 

 **NaoYASSSu:** then why were you so worried 

 **Human Snake:** I still rather hear from you personally 

 **Human Snake:** so what happened???

 **NaoYASSSu:** nothing I just didn't want to hang out with my brother today so Osamu-san and Suna-san helped me out and now I'm here 

 **NaoYASSSu:** now Kita-san is here making cupcakes with Osamu-san 's mom and Sakusa-san is gonna be here soon 

 **Human Snake:** will you be okay with that many people there?

 **NaoYASSSu:** yh why wouldn't I be 

 **Human Snake:** nothing I just notice how sometimes you get a bit uncomfortable when around a bunch of people you don't know 

 **Human Snake:** you were like it when you first joined the club 

 **NaoYASSSu:** you noticed something like that 

 **Human Snake:** I don't hear you denying it 

 **Human Snake:** and yes, its also kinda my job as captain to know all our teammates and stuff that they are comfortable with and what they aren't comfortable with 

 **Human Snake:** so are you sure you are going to be okay because if not I can talk to Numai and get him to pick you up 

 **NaoYASSSu:** i'll be okay 

 **NaoYASSSu:** Atsumu, Suna and Kita-san are all nice. so is the twins mom 

 **NaoYASSSu:** now I will know more people at the training camp 

 **NaoYASSSu:** not only that but when Numai-san sees my face and wrist he will freak out and I don't wanna deal with that right now 

 **NaoYASSSu:** at least with school I can cover it with makeup and avoid him 

 **Human Snake:** what about Osamu????

 **NaoYASSSu:** what?

 **Human Snake:** you said that everyone is nice but you didn't mention Osamu

 **NaoYASSSu:** I did 

 **Human Snake:** no you didn't

 **Human Snake:** So what do you think of him

 **Human Snake:** Kuguri????????

 **Human Snake:** why are you taking so long to reply

 **Human Snake:** Kuguri????????????????????????

 **Human Snake:** KUGURI

 **Human Snake:** KUGURI NAOYASU 

 **Human Snake:** K

 **Human Snake:** U

 **Human Snake:** G

 **Human Snake:** U

 **Human Snake:** R

 **Human Snake:** I

 **Human Snake:** FUCKING

 **Human Snake:** N

 **Human Snake:** A

 **Human Snake:** O

 **Human Snake:** Y

 **Human Snake:** A

 **Human Snake:** S

 **Human Snake:** U

 **Human Snake:** REPLY TO MEEEEEEEEEE

 

* * *

 

"Hey um Kuguri?" The grey haired twin looked at the shorter boy. "Why is Daishou blowing up my phone? I thought you were talking to him."

Kuguri took Osamu's phone out of his hands and muted his chat with Daishou before putting the phone on the desk in the corner of the room. "I was but he was asking stupid questions so just ignore him for now." 

Osamu nodded, "So what did he ask?" 

"Oh you know the typical pointless captain questions that all captains ask." Osamu nodded again. 

"By the way my mom was wondering if you wanted to stay here the night. It would make her feel better knowing you're here safe then walking home and getting the train that late in the dark. Especially if you're already injured." The taller male grabbed the other's bandaged wrist gently and just sighed while looking at it, not noticing the light pink making it's way onto Kuguri's cheeks. 

"What about my brother..? He will be angry if I don't come home on time..."

Osamu frowned and, without noticing, moved his had so it was now holding Kuguri's hand instead of his wrist making Kuguri's face even more pink then it was before. "My mom will call your brother and tell him that you're staying here. Why are you so worried about that anyway? He's not you're fuckin' parent. He doesn't get to decide what you can 'nd can't do."

If only things were that simple. "You're right but..."

"But what exactly? You're brother shouldn't be dictating your life like he's your guardian."

"I know but that doesn't mean he's going to be happy about it." Why couldn't he just understand that his brother wasn't going to let things slide that easily. Also technically, while his parents were away, he is his guardian. "But I will stay if that's what you want."

"It's not about what other people want, it's about what you want. Of course I want you to stay. I don't want you going home in the dark even if your dick head brother wants you to, but if you want to go home then my mom will take you and I'll tag along."

Kuguri looked down at their still joined hands and felt his face heat up once again before nodding. "Okay...I'll stay. As long as I can borrow something to sleep in obviously."

The older male laughed slightly, "Well obviously I will let you borrow something. Just tell me when you want to change. Now though, we have to go downstairs and eat before both of my mom's kill me."

"You mean you're actual mom and Kita-san don't you."

"Yup! Kita-san nags me like a mom so he technically is. Now lets go."

The two males walked down stairs and into the kitchen with their hands still linked, if the others noticed they decided not to say anything about it. Even Atsumu decided against teasing his twin brother due to the soft smiles on both of the male's faces. They were barely there but were also a big difference for the two usually straight faced teens.

Later on that night Osamu gave Kuguri one of his hoodies and a pair of sweat pants that were too small for him but the whole outfit still seemed to be a tad too big on the shorter male. The two decided they were okay sleeping in the same bed just for the night but before Kuguri went to sleep he grabbed his phone and opened one of his chats and typed out a quick message before putting his phone on charge and snuggling into Osamu's chest. Osamu's arms circled around the younger male's waist on instinct in his sleep which just made Kuguri snuggle closer.

 

* * *

 

** Private Message: NaoYASSSu to Human Snake **

 

 **NaoYASSSu:** I still love Numai-san so much and I would never want to leave him but....

 **NaoYASSSu:** is it bad if I think I might like Osamu....?  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a delay on this chapter. I had the first half done a while ago but then I just got too busy with seeing friends I haven't seen in a while and sorting out my college arrangements for the next academic year. Also the Pizza event came back on Food Fantasy so that took up a lot of my time too.

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Shirabooboo:** well seems like most schools are leaving for the training camp early hours tomorrow 

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** the benefits of going to Nekoma and Fukurodani

 **ApplePi:** yeah we don't have to leave as early but I will have to deal with kuro's whining the whole time 

 **Sssseguro:** and we are gonna have to deal with Daishou's whining that hes coming here 

 **Akama:** that reminds me

 **Akama:** Futakuchi collect Daishou as soon as you get here so Kuguri wont tape his mouth shut from his whining 

 **Sssseguro:** yeah Daishou has been harassing Kuguri a lot these past few days 

 **Yuuji:** I wonder is a certain Miya twin has something to do with the harassing 

 **Samu:** nothing happened 

 **Whipped Boi:** yes because you 2 coming donw the stairs holding hands before dinner is nothing 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I think how Atsumu found them in the morning was more interesting 

 **Future Team Mom:** as much as im interested lets stop harassing Osamu

 **Tsumu:** but I found them all snuggled up together in the morning 

 **Tsumu:** Kuguri is actually quite a cutie 

 **Samu:** YOU THERE(○｀д´)ﾉｼSTOP! Σ(っﾟДﾟ)っEeeek!

_**Tsumu** has sent a picture to  **Second Years.**_

**Best Smol Boy:** that's pretty freaking cute 

 **Watari:** agreed 

 **Kosaku:** v coot

 **Watari:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **Snek Lover:** I think what is really important here is if Osamu actually likes Kuguri????

 **Yahaba:** yeah, do u think u like him ?

 **Samu:** imaromaticremember 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** you can still change your mind

 **Snek Lover:** yeah like Terushima and Suguru both thought they where straight 

 **Yuuji:** now we are both raging bisexuals that are still very close with our ex girlfriends because they are friend goals with us 

 **Snek Lover:** yh Mika and Misaki are both so chill

 **Akama:** Mika is such a sweetheart!!!!!!!

 **Narita:** also if we are planning on going through with our plan of truth or dare at the training camp then we havd to do something 

 **Kinnoshita:** oh shit I nearly forgot about that 

 **BRO TANAKA:** same 

 **BRO NOYA:** I kinda did too

 **Future Team Mom:** at least I remembered 

 **BRO TORA:** what is it????

 **Silent Cat:** yeah im curious now 

 **Ginjima:** aren't we all but I'm pretty sure I know what it is 

 **Kyoutani:** can someone just say what the fuck it is 

 **Whipped Boi:** Sugawara has requested that Daishou and Kita are present for truth or dare 

 **Snek Lover:** I'm chill with that 

 **Silent Cat:** obviously you would be 

 **Whipped Boi:** well Kita has agreed to be there 

 **Sssseguro:** so has Daishou

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** why does Sugawara want them there ??

 **BRO TANAKA:** because they are the captains/team moms of Kuguri and OSamu

 **Samu:** everyone should just go the fuck to sleep so you will be good for the start of the training camp tomorrow

 **Yahaba:** he has a point

 **Future Team Mom:** everyone go to sleep now

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** agreed

 **Sakusa's Mom:** bed timeeeee

 **Kyoutani:** okay moms fucking hell

 

* * *

 

"Kuguri Senpai!!" 

The bored looking teen turned around to the source of the hyper and ever so slightly annoying voice. Why he chose to admire him of all people still blows his mind. "Yes Hayashi?" 

"Coach said that you are in charge of looking after me during the training camp! Is that okay?"

Kuguri let out a deep sigh and turned to glare at their coach. "I'm probably the least qualified to do that. If we don't remember I sent a video of me and my boyfriend making out to Seguro-san to send to some random second year I didn't even know." 

Their Coach just laughed but stopped as soon as he saw Kuguri's glare get more deadly and started to pretend to be busy to avoid the young boy's harsh stare. Luckily for him his saving grace came in the form of a third year hugging Kuguri from behind. "Come on Nao, it wont be that bad. I mean look at him, it's adorable that he looks up to you."

"Is it really adorable or just entertaining for you Numai-san?" 

Numai laughed and hugged Kuguri closer to him and placed a soft peck on Kuguri's cheek, being careful to avoid anywhere that could be tender around the area of his black eye. Kuguri pouted ever so slightly and quickly kissed Numai on the lips before folding his arms over his chest. "Fine, I'll do it, but only because I have to."

"Yay!!! Thank you so much Kuguri Senpai!!" 

"Well wasn't that just a precious interaction Kuguri!" Daishou said while leading Inarizaki in to the large gym with him. 

The look Daishou got in return from the younger male was most certainly a less then subtle glare but made Daishou grin none the less.

As Nohebi's coach went over to talk to Inarizaki's all the team members from both teams started to chat amongst themselves, Osamu subtly dragging Suna over to Kuguri with him. The mentioned raven haired male rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to be dragged along with you?"

"'Cause I certainly don't want 'Tsumu and I don't know if you've noticed but your boyfriend is having a mom chat with Daishou."

Suna shrugged, "Fair point."

They finally reached Kuguri who still had his arms crossed over his chest and Numai's arms wrapped around him. Osamu didn't even know why the hell he came over here. What the fuck is he supposed to do. Just walk up to him and say 'Hey remember when we cuddled in our sleep and my annoying ass brother caught us and took a picture while you were still asleep.' Maybe he should be more obvious and say, 'Hey you're fuckin' adorable when you sleep.' 

Like hell was he going to say that with Kuguri's boyfriend just standing there. 

Luckily his prayers were answered and Suna started the conversation. "So Kuguri, I hope we didn't make you feel awkward after the other night." Really Suna! That's the best you could fuckin' come up with. What the fuck is his boyfriend gonna think we done to him!

"Oh everything was fine thanks. I really appreciate you guys for welcoming me in such a kind manner." If there was a slight smile on Osamu's face after Kuguri said that no one bothered to mention it. "Nekoma and Fukurodani are already here. They are still setting up. I don't know why its taking them so long but probably has something to do with Kuroo-san's whining that he is actually here. Oh also Numai-san, you've kinda already met Osamu-san but this is Suna-san." 

Suna gave a little wave and Numai returned the gesture and finally detached himself from the youngest male. "Thanks for looking after Kuguri, I don't know why he didn't tell me that he was meeting up with you in the first place but I guess he can be a little forgetful at times."

Osamu fidgeted a little, "It's fine. It wasn't too much of hassle." Well if this wasn't the definition of awkward Osamu didn't know what is. 

"Kuguri Senpai!!! Can we go and practice now!?" 

Kuguri let out a loud groan in protest as the younger boy dragged him away from the older ones, leaving Suna, Osamu and Numai together. 

Looks like things just got even more awkward. 

"Numai! Hiroo! I need you two to help me." Osamu thanked whatever God that brought Daishou over to kill the awkwardness.

Hiroo and Numai turned to face the smaller snake like male. "Karasuno, Johzenji and my one true love's team has arrived and I don't want to lead all of them by myself."

Hiroo rolled his eyes and started to follow Daishou out with Numai following close behind, after he groaned about it as loud as he could.

 

* * *

 

Finally all the teams had arrived and gathered in the large gym with Nekoma and Nohebi on opposite sides of the gym as well as Seijoh and Shiratorizawa being as far away from each other as possible to avoid any conflicts this early on. All of the adults were at the front trying to get the students attention, key word being 'trying'. However all the students snapped their heads to the front at the sound of a loud air horn to see Shiratorizawa's coach smirking while putting the air horn down. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and mumbled something only Yamaguchi could hear causing the freckled boy to snicker quietly. A few other people also seemed to be just as annoyed as Tsukishima was while others just stood there wondering how Shiratorizawa put up with that every day. 

Nohebi's coach cleared his throat now that he had the attention of all the teams in the gym. "Uh...thank you. Anyway! As you all know this training camp was put together as a little extra send off to the current third years also we thought it would be good for you to get more acquainted with one another!"

Osamu leaned close to Kuguri, who he just so happen to be standing by as their teams were standing next to each other, "Is he always this hyper and excitable?" If the coach was then Osamu couldn't even begin to believe that Kuguri would put up with it.

Kuguri sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. He is like a living exclamation mark and it makes me tired just listening to him. He always gives me useless pep talks while I'm cleaning things up in which he usually feels the need to suddenly grab me and cause me to drop whatever I was cleaning up." 

"Sounds annoying."

"Next time I might just make him clean it up because if I'm late home again because I had to stay back cleaning my brother will kill me." 

Osamu turned to fully face Kuguri, about to question the younger the teen on what he said but was stopped by Kita prompting him to look back to the front and pay attention and like hell was he gonna not listen to Kita. He may be shorter but he can be scary when he's angry, it's not even like he shows that he's visibly angry.

"We are gonna start off easy today! You can group up with whoever you wish to but make sure you have all positions within your groups. The only rule is that there can only be one person from a team in each group! The only exception is the upcoming members that are currently paired up with a current member of Nohebi. So no Kuguri you can not get out of your responsibilities that easily!"

Kuguri rolled his eyes as Hayashi just beamed brighter.

"Right now that's settled you can start forming your groups now and once you have you group come to us and we will assign you a gym and a rival group! Have fun!"

 

* * *

 

All the second years within the group chat was sat in a circle on the floor in one of the rooms that was assigned for sleeping, well some were sitting on the floor, Kenma was currently sitting on Akaashi's lap while playing some random game on his phone. Atsumu was leaning against the wall while Sakusa was leaning against him, and any other couple was all snuggled up with each other much to the single ones dismay.

"So, Suna you said that Kita was gonna drag Osamu here and Futakuchi, you said that Daishou was gonna drag Kuguri here." Yahaba gestured to each boy as he addressed them.  

Suna nodded, "Yeah but the fact that no one was very subtle in the group chat it may be a bit more difficult to get him to come."

"Kuguri should be easier to get here." Everyone turned to face Akama as he continued to speak. "Once Daishou-san has got Hayashi distracted on something and gets him to leave Kuguri alone he will probably come here easily." 

"What about if he doesn't want to come here and be apart of this stupid plan.." Everyone turned to see where the voice came from only to see Kita literally dragging Osamu into the room before making him sit down. "Fuck, even I don't want to be apart of this stupid plan anymore, I'm surprised you're even agreeing to this Kita-san!" 

Kita just shrugged while hiding his slight smirk as Suna pulled him into his lap. 

The sound of the door opening again had everyone turning their heads to see Daishou and Kuguri, who seemed to come a lot more willingly then Osamu but that could be due to the first year not knowing what the great master plan was. "See Kuguri, I told you we were probably gonna be the lasts one here." Daishou whined ever so slightly and sat next to Futakuchi before gesturing to the younger to sit next him meaning that Osamu and Kuguri were facing each other. 

Atsumu smirked deviously before making eye contact with his twin, "So who would like to start now that everyone is here?" 

The look Osamu gave his brother definitely screamed 'I hate you so much that words can't even explain it'. Obviously that just caused Atsumu to smirk even more. 

 

* * *

 

Terushima sat down after just doing his dare and moved his gaze over to Kuguri and grinned. "Kuguri! Dare or dare?"

"Isn't it supposed to be truth or dare?" 

"Yeah but you haven't done a dare yet and if you don't do at least one then your kinda a chicken." 

Kuguri rolled his eyes as Osamu bit his lip, the grey haired male looked at Terushima, "He doesn't have to do a dare if he doesn't want to."

"Shut up 'Samu. Everyone else has done a dare." Osamu shot a glare at his brother.

"Yeah bu-"

"Fine. What do you dare me to do?" Everyone except Osamu turned to face Kuguri, the mentioned boy still had his usual bored expression plastered on his features. 

Terushima pretended to think for a while, "Hm, I dare you to kiss Osamu."

Osamu glared at Terushima but stopped as he felt hands on his cheeks moving his head to face Kuguri. He didn't even realised the younger had moved from where he was sitting. Osamu studied Kuguri's face as if he didn't do that when Kuguri was still sleeping when he stayed the night. It seemed as if his black eye just got worse since then instead of getting better, as Osamu was too busy looking at Kuguri's face he didn't realise the smaller male moving even closer to him until he felt the other's knees gently brush past his thighs as the younger straddled his lap. Osamu looked down only for his head to be brought back up by Kuguri.

"Just close your eyes." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Just close your eyes." 

Those words came out of Kuguri's mouth like he knew exactly what to say but at the same time didn't, if that even made sense, in fairness nothing is really making sense in Osamu's head right now. 

Osamu's gaze met the younger male's, has Kuguri's eyes always been this pretty? 

Osamu mentally shook the thought out of head just as quick as it had appeared. 

Whatever comes out of Osamu's mouth he's definitely gonna deny later. "I haven't really kissed many people so I might be shit at this." 

The younger male laughed so quietly that only Osamu and maybe the people next to them would have heard it. It made Osamu think that he had said something wrong. I mean Kuguri is a first year and probably has more kissing and making out experience then Osamu. 

"Good thing I know what I'm doing then, so just relax. We'll start out slow and then you can choose on if you want to stop or carry on. Okay?" Any normal person would be embarrassed to have a first year tell them that but Osamu found himself nodding to what the younger had said and slowly let his tensed shoulders fall. "So just close your eyes, Okay?" The older male took a deep breath before letting his eyes slide shut. 

He didn't know why he trusted Kuguri so much, he just did. End of story. 

Kuguri slowly moved his face closer to Osamu's and stopped just about and a couple of centimeters away from the older male's lips, letting out a small breath. He couldn't believe he is actually about to do this. He could have just denied the dare and walked off to the room he was staying in. 

Letting out one last small breath Kuguri finally pressed his lips against Osamu's slightly chapped ones. He stayed there for a short amount of time, waiting. Just as he was about to move away he felt Osamu's hand settle on his waist, not moving him closer or pushing him away, he just settled it there. Kuguri took that as a sign to carry on and started to slowly let his lips glide over Osamu's, the other male doing the same and gradually started to match Kuguri's movements. Their lips glided over each others so smoothly that you would think that they had been doing this together for a long time. 

Kuguri felt Osamu's hand pull him even closer then he already was so that they were pressed right up against one another as their lips continued to move, Osamu gently bit Kuguri's bottom lip causing a soft sigh to fall out of the younger male's mouth soon followed by their tongues to smoothly moving together. Kuguri let his eyes shut as he felt Osamu's tongue intertwine with his own. 

Quickly Osamu's other hand joined his first one on Kuguri's waist, slightly gripping Kuguri's shirt, feeling the soft fabric of it. One of Kuguri's hands stayed on Osamu's cheek as the other slowly moved to the back of the older male's head, keeping them as close to each other as possible, like if they even moved the slightest bit away from each other then their little bubble just consisting of them would burst. Then they would have to face everyone else in the room. 

Small gasps and maybe a few soft moans along with some shuddering breaths fell out each of their mouths that they wished only they could hear but the chances are is that the few people sitting close to them heard the noises too. 

Eventually they slowly pulled away from one another, a string of saliva connecting to their lips but neither one of them could bring themselves to care, but still kept their bodies pressed together. Both of their hearts racing like crazy but still looked at each other with half lidded gazes. 

Kuguri moved his hands down to rest on Osamu's shoulders and smiled softly which just sent Osamu's heart into even more of a frenzy. 

Everyone else in the room just gaped at the two but were distracted when Suga walked into the room to tell everyone that they had to go back to their assigned rooms now. 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Second Years**

**Ginjima:** so are we just gonna ignore what just happened orrrrrr???????

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** maybe not the best idea to talk about in a chat room that Osamu is in 

 **Akama:** nut he borrowed mine and Seguro room to talk to Suna at the moment

 **Tsumu:** he probably wont read up either 

 **Future Team Mom:** as much as I agree with Akaashi I do think that we do need to somewhat talk about what happened. 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** yeah me and Shirabu literally heard everything coming out of their mouths 

 **Sakusa's Mom:** oh I certainly heard everything too

 **Shirabooboo:** I'm pretty sure Kuguri was moaning occasionally

 **Snek Lover:** oh yeah he definately did 

 **Snek Lover:** i heard them from over where i was sitting 

 **Yuuji:** same 

 **Yahaba:** instead of talking about a first years moans like nonce's 

 **Yahaba:** can we talk about how they looked at each other

 **Sssseguro:** the only other person I've seen Kuguri look at like that was Numai  

 **Kosaku:** thy wr v cte 

 **Watari:** they were indeed v cute 

 **Kyoutani:** how the ever loving fuck did you understand that

 **BRO TANAKA:** I thinnk we can all agree that those 2 like each other 

 **Narita:** DELICATELY 

 **Narita:** *DEFINITELY

 **Silent Cat:** the way that Kuguri and Osamu were holding each other was delicate

 **BRO NOYA:** DID U GUYS SEE THE FUCKING WAY HOW KUGURI SMILED AT HIM AFTERWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kinoshita:** i will admit that i busted an uwu

 **ApplePi:** what about how kuguri was comforting Osamu before hand

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** That was indeed very cute and I did 'bust an uwu'

 **Tsumu:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Tsumu:** Sakusa im so proud of uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Tsumu:** uwu

 **Best Smol Boy:** lets just all collectively admit that everyhting they did was fckin bug uwu energy 

 **Sssseguro:** and thats *Tap tAp* the mother fucking *tAp taP* TEA!!!!!!!!!

 **Snek Lover:** i have some tea that maybe i should spill but i dont think im allowed to 

 **Kyoutani:** fucking pussy 

 

* * *

 

"So do you like him?" Osamu shot a glare at Suna but knew it was a valid question. "Don't give me that look Osamu, from the way you were kissin' him anyone would think you two were datin'"  

Suna had a point, of course he had a point. No one expected the kiss to go that far and once it did most people were surprised they weren't fucking right now. Osamu enjoyed it so much that he was scared to admit it. Scared to admit the truth that he may just be in love with the first year that happened to already have a boyfriend.  

"How did you know that you were in love with Kita-san..?"

The question caught Suna off guard and snapped his head to look at Osamu who was just looking at the carpeted floor. How did Suna know he was in love with Kita. After being with him for a little while now it's easy to forget since he could now be around all the things he loved about the small captain whenever he wanted. It's not like there was one big deciding factor for him, it was just all the subtle things he noticed about Kita that he just kept falling more and more in love with. There is still things that Kita did now that just made Suna's heart jump a few paces ahead compared to the normal rhythmic thumping it usually followed.

"There wasn't just one thing that made me just wake up and go 'Oh. I'm in love with my captain.'"

Osamu's gaze soon turned to the wall, the carpet floor no longer being enough to keep his racing mind occupied anymore. "Then what was it?"

"I just started to pay more attention to him then what I realized. I started to notice little things like how his lips slightly twitch into a smile when Atsumu does a really good serve. Or how he always makes sure that people see you and Atsumu as two different people and not just 'the twins'. I noticed how he always knew that I wanted to be apart of games no matter how much I acted like I didn't."

Osamu was shocked to see a smile on Suna's face when he finally turned his attention to the raven haired male. Did he really like Kita-san that much that he just smiles even thinking about him?

"I also started to think things like how nice his eyes look and how they kinda sparkle whenever he watches us play but then glow when he actually gets to be in a match with us. I started to think his hair was adorably cute, especially when I found out it was natural and not dyed, that I don't even know how it's possible for it to be like that. I also just couldn't get off without him some how popping into my mind and I started to find it hard not to pop a boner while we were doing stretches." 

"Popping a boner would be normal for me though. I'm supposed to be aromantic remember."

"Stop using that as a shield to hide your feelings."

"Huh?"

"We are still fairly young and it's okay for us to be confused about our sexuality. It’s okay for you to change your mind sometimes. No matter what I know the team will support you, your parents will support you and as much as you two act like you don’t care about each other I know for a fact Atsumu will support you. You may think about it more and realise that you don’t actually have any feelings for Kuguri and that’s fine but you may also find that you do have feelings for him and that’s also fine. Just stop worryin’ and panickin’ like you need to know right now who you are.”

Osamu rolled his eyes but adverted his gaze elsewhere when he saw the serious look Suna was giving him. "Look Osamu, you brought me up here to talk to me. Clearly something about that kiss has sent something off inside you, whether that be a boner or something more we are here to talk about it so fuckin' talk." 

Osamu rolled his eyes again and glared at Suna. "What exactly about!?" 

"Anything! We will talk all night if we fuckin' have to. I'll give you a startin' point. Tell me anything and everything you think about Kuguri." 

The grey haired ale sat there to think for moment. Was he really using the 'I'm aromantic' card as a cover for feelings towards Kuguri. Would it really be better to talk about then to just keep it inside. 

"I know I'm really worried about him. His black eye just seems worse then when we last saw him and it was already bad then, which is a shame because he has really nice eyes. It's like if i stared into them long enough I would just get lost in them but at the same time there is something dark hiding somewhere in there and it frustrates me that I don't know what it is. It's like he's hiding something from everybody but also himself at the same time. I think it has something to do with why he's appearing with injuries that aren't just from volleyball and being clumsy like he claims they are." 

"Anything else?" 

"I find his hair worryingly hot and his lips are surprisingly soft and definitely wasn't what I was expecting from him. He is unbelievably good at kissing and i really want to kiss him again but I also just want to have him in my lap and hold him again, then i would know that he's safe. I also find his 'lazy' thing really cute and when he smiled at me earlier I just..." Osamu felt his cheeks heat up. "I just felt happy and...soft..I don't know all I know is that I wanted to see him smile more often...fuck." 

The grey haired male looked over to the raven haired male to see a smirk gracing Suna's lips.

"I'm in love with him aren't I?"

"Most definately."  


	16. Chapter 16

**Group Chat:** **Second Years**

**Sssseguro:** So Osamu

 **Sssseguro:** you gonna tell us your intentions withour bb snek

 **Samu:** since when the fuck was he yours?

 **Akama:** he is our son 

 **Snek Lover:** I thought he was Suguru's son 

 **BRO NOYA:** oh so ur on first name basis with Daishou

 **Snek Lover:** he is ;literally my boyfriend 

 **Whipped Boi:** I have orders from Shin that we aren't allowed to tease osamu too much so every one chill tf out

 **Tsumu:** (´＿｀。) *sniff*

 **Tsumu:** that's gonna be so hard to doooooooo

 **Ginjima:** do u wanna face Kita's wrath then 

 **Kosaku:** I dnt

 **Tsumu:** ⊙.☉

 **Tsumu:** shit u right

 **Tsumu:** Kita san can be scary 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** you are all whipped for kita yet u all tease Suna for it 

 **Samu:** tbh u would be too if you had seen him angry 

 **Samu:** sometimes he can be really passive aggressive 

 **Whipped Boi:** I rather he be outwardly aggressive then passive aggressive 

 **Kosaku:** preeeeeechhhhhhhh

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I thought we were talking about how Osamu and Kuguri shared a lot of bodily fluids last night 

 **Samu:** sayin it like that sounds like we sucked each others dicks 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** you didn't?

 **Samu:** I will fuckin kill you 

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** why? 

 **Samu:** you will never know because I will kill you too quickly 

 **Tsumu:** you are NOT killing my boyfriend samu

 **Samu:** be smart and get him to zip it then 

 **Yuuji:** hey aren't the first years supposed to be surprising us later?

 **AkaAAAaaaAshIiii:** yes and I hope its nothing bad 

 **BRO TANAKA:** apparently some of them refuse to take part but also apparently the girls helped them out 

 **BRO TANAKA:** so its gonna be goooooooooood 

 **BRO TORA:** fuck yeaaaa

 **Future Team Mom:** (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **Silent Cat:** 凸ヽ(.｀・ε・´｡)

 **ApplePi:** oh the boyf's are annoyed 

 **Watari:** oooooffff cant relate

 **Kosaku:** (つˆ⌣ˆ)つ⊂(・﹏・⊂)

 **Watari:** (✿˶◕‿◕˶人◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Sakusa's Mom:** I cant relate either 

 **Kosaku:** (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C)

 **Sakusa's Mom:** (Ɔ˘з˘)(ꈍヮꈍ)˘ε˘ C)

 **Yuuji:** I cant relate either,,,,,,, 

 **Kosaku:** (✿ʘ‿ʘ)爻(ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **Kosaku:** srry no hug 4 u

 **Yuuji:** ( ಥ ʖ̫ ಥ)

 **Snek Lover:** ive got you dude

 **Snek Lover:** SMOOO━━(´з(ε｀)━━OOCH★☆

**Yuuji: ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

**Kyoutani:** YOU FUCKERS WOKE ME UP WITH YOUR SHITTY MESSAGES 

 **Kyoutani:** YOU ALSO WOKE UP YAHABA YOU NONCES 

 **Yahaba:** its all chill 

 **Shirabooboo:** is it though 

 **Yahaba:** NO IT FUCKING ISNT YOU DICKS 

 **Narita:** damnn nnnn

_**Kinoshita** has changed  **Kyoutani** 's name to  **Mad Boi.**_

_**Kinoshita** has changed  **Yahaba** 's name to  **Woke.**_

**Best Small Boy:** the fuck

 **Woke:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **Kinoshita:** because you are awake 

 **Kinoshita:** badum tsssss

 **Narita:** babe 

 **Narita:** babe 

 **Narita:**......babe

 **Narita:** no

 **Future Team Mom:** does anyone know what the first's years are up to ?

 **Snek Lover:** I kno that Suguru is joining Kuguri since he initially refused and the first years really wanted him to do it 

 **Semi's Cute Ass:** maybe they have a similar operation going on with Kuguri that we have here with Osamu 

 **Samu:** I hope tf not 

 

* * *

 

Numai was scrolling through his phone when he saw Kuguri walking past him. The older male walked up behind the younger and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into the younger male's neck, not yet noticing what Kuguri was wearing. 

"Are you okay there Numai-san?" 

Numai only let out a hum as a reply before slowly moving his hands to under Kuguri's shirt, only just now noticing the younger wasn't wearing his normal gym clothes. The older male took a step back to look at the younger male but froze as soon as he saw what the younger male was wearing. 

Why the fuck is his boyfriend wearing the school girl's cheerleading uniform? Not like he isn't appreciating his boyfriend in a skirt but why the fuck is he wearing it and who actually managed to get him in it? He knew that the younger wouldn't just willingly put on a skirt. 

"I think I might have to ask again. Are you okay Numai-san?"

"Nope. I'm definitely not okay. Why are you wearing that?" 

Kuguri looked down and played with the hem of the skirt. "I don't know why, I think I look horrendous in it."

Numai's eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend with shock before wrapping his arms back around his waist. "You don't look horrendous. You look adorable. I just wasn't expecting it, especially from you of all people. Not like I'm complaining or anything, I'll take you in a skirt any day." 

Kuguri rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend and smiled ever so slightly, that it was barely noticeable, and looped his arms loosely around the older male's neck before giving Numai a quick peck on the lips. "Well I guess you will have to thank the other first years, the girls and Daishou-san for getting to see me in this.. I just realised, Futakuchi-san is going to flip his shit when he sees Daishou-san in this. He even was being so extra that he put thigh highs on."

"Of course Daishou was being fucking extra. I'm assuming this was the 'surprise' the other first years had planned." 

"Yup." Kuguri said as unenthusiastically as he could. "And they used Daishou-san to rope me in. It seems like that is a lot of peoples tactics to get me to do things." Kuguri moved his gaze away from his boyfriend in favour for looking at the floor, thinking about last night, how natural and comfortable he felt once Osamu started to kiss him back compared to how tense he was throughout the whole game. Thinking about how he felt his heart race when he even just looked at Osamu after the whole kiss. Thinking about how Osamu completely trusted him even though it was his first proper kiss. 

Fuck... He was Osamu's first proper kiss. 

He kissed Osamu and felt something even though he has a boyfriend. 

Doesn't that class as cheating?

He fucking cheated on Numai...

He has to tell him... He can't just keep quiet about it! Especially not when he felt something about it. 

Kuguri finally moved his gaze back up to his boyfriend, slight panic being present in his eyes. He has to tell him, the longer he leaves it the worse it will get. It wouldn't be as bad if it was just part the game but part of Kuguri wished it wasn't just part of the game. He knew it was wrong, he still loved Numai and Osamu is aromantic, that makes it a little better right? 

Who is he kidding, nothing will make this situation fucking better!

"Nao? Are you okay?" 

Kuguri took a deep breath, everything will be okay. The sooner he tells him the more likely chance Numai wont leave him. 

"I-I need to tell you something..." 

Numai looked at the younger with a slightly confused face and stepped back a bit so he could properly look at him. "Okay, what do you need to tell me?"

Kuguri took another deep breath and went back to playing with the hem of the skirt. "Last night Daishou-san dragged me to the second year's game of truth or dare. I kept on picking truth the whole time until the end when they got me to do the dare... which was that I had to kiss Osamu..." Kuguri could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought of the kiss again which gave him even more of a reason to not make eye contact with his boyfriend. "So I did... and it wasn't just a little peck, it was...like full blown making out...I'm sorry..."  

Numai let out a small laugh, "That was what you were worried about?" Kuguri looked at his boyfriend, not bothering to hide his shock. "Nao, it was a dare. Who cares if you made out with him. It's not like it meant anything, he's aromantic. You could kiss him all you want because it doesn't mean anything. You could go and kiss him right now and I wouldn't care. Hell you could go and have sex with him and I wouldn't mind as long as you let me know first. You're a first year, I'm not going to stop you from doing things, maybe when we have been together for longer I would but we haven't even been together for that long so it's not like we would know if we are meant to be together. That's why I never say 'I love you'"

Kuguri forced out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess...Sorry for being so stupid....I-I need to go find Hayashi...See you later.."

Kuguri walked away and when he was sure he was out of Numai's sight he picked up pace until he was running. 

He ran towards the back of the school until he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. 

"Aw look at little Nao-kun. You're brother has been looking for you, just wait until he sees you in that." Kuguri froze at the familiar voice. 

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Operation Osamu x Kuguri**

**Human Snake:** has anyone seen Kuguri???????

 **Yahaba:** no offence but how does one lose their son 

 **Human Snake:** im being serious I cant find him and neither can the other first years or the girls

 **Human Snake:** hes been gone ever since we put on the outhfits 

 **Twin Handler:** Calm down he couldn't have gone far.

 **Akama:** yeah its not like he doesn't know his way around the school...

 **Sssseguro:** Numai said he talked to Kuguri earlier and that Kuguri was panicking over telling him that he and osamu kissed and hasn't seen him since 

 **Human Snake:** fuck he probably said something stupid that dense fuck 

 **Tsumu:** I can ask samu if hes seen him 

 **Whipped Boi:** don't!

 **Tsumu:** whyyyyy?

 **Whipped Boi:** he will think your teasing, ill ask him

 **Snek Lover:** what makes you think that he wont think youre teasing 

 **Twin Handler:** Because I gave them all orders not to. 

 **Twin Handler:** And his name is very accurate. 

 **Ginjima:** hes whipped booiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Twin Handler:** All of you are whipped stop kidding yourselves. 

 **Whipped Boi:** damn Shin. 

 **Whipped Boi:** I've found Osamu im gonna go and ask him 

 **Yuuji:** good luck soldier

 **Whipped Boi:** thank you 

 **Twin Handler:** Stop being fucking dramatic.

 **Whipped Boi:**...yes Shin 

 

* * *

 

Suna lightly jogged over to Osamu, "Hey Osamu have you seen Kuguri anywhere?"

The grey haired male looked at Suna with an annoyed expression. "No why would I?"

"Because the last person to see him was his boyfriend and no one has seen him since." 

Osamu's look of annoyance soon morphed into one of worry. "Is anyone looking for him?"

"As far as I'm aware, Daishou is and probably now Akama and Seguro. We could always go looking for him if you wanna." 

Osamu nodded and started to walk out of the gym that he was in. "It will probably be a little harder for us as we don't know our way 'round here but we should at least still try." 

Suna followed the grey haired male and was about to make a teasing comment but decided now was not the time, that and if Kita found out he would whop his ass into next week and not in a kinky way. Not like he would want it in a kinky way or anything...

"So where haven't they checked?"

"I think the back of the school and the dorms but Daishou, Seguro and Akama are now searching the dorms and no doubt that kid will probably join them in searching the dorms." 

Osamu nodded and started to make his way to the back of the school. What if Kuguri didn't want to see him. I mean he did kiss him when he has a boyfriend. What if Kuguri just saw it as a dare, like it was a chore to kiss him. But that smile he gave him afterwards...Osamu didn't think it was possible for his heart to melt but when Kuguri gave him that smile he thinks it did. Just thinking about it is enough to make his heart have that melty feeling all over again. He just wished he knew who was hurting the younger male. Someone is definitely hurting him and Osamu is willing to do anything to get to the bottom of it. 

Osamu and Suna turn the corner and both of the males let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Kuguri sitting against the wall. The relief disappeared just as quickly as it appeared once Osamu noticed the bruises going up the younger male's legs and what Osamu thinks is a split lip. Also why the fuck is he in a cheerleading outfit?!

Osamu was snapped out of his thoughts by Suna's voice. "Looks like we've found out what the first year's surprise was..."

"...Yeah.." Osamu jogged over to Kuguri and kneeled down in front of the younger male. "Hey, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Kuguri just looked at the grass beneath him. "I wanted to get some fresh air so I came out here and I must have tripped on a rock..."

"Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit?"

Suna sent a glare towards Osamu as he told everyone on the group chat that they found Kuguri.

"Yes I expect you to believe 'that bullshit' because that's what actually happened."

Osamu sighed and gently grabbed Kuguri's chin and lifted it up so he was finally facing him, Kuguri adverting his gaze anywhere but towards Osamu, the latter taking a better look at the younger male's cut lip. Osamu sighed again before turning to Suna, "Can you go and ask for an ice pack of Akama please, he's the only one I can think of that won't try to follow you back out and not tell everyone if you tell him not to. That and he should know his way around this fuckin' school."

Suna nodded and left to go get the ice pack as Osamu turned his gaze back to Kuguri who still refused to make eye contact with him. "Are you gonna look at me or are you just gonna avoid me the whole time?"

"I'm not quite sure yet if I'm completely honest."

"Look if this was about the kis-"

"Making out..."

Osamu rolled his eyes. "Fine, making out, then just pretend it didn't happen."

"What if I don't want to pretend it didn't happen..?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcomed!!!! 
> 
> Also if anyone have any ideas for creative names for each character feel free to share with me!
> 
> Find me over on:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/babu.bunny.cosplays._/?hl=en)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babubunny)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/babu_bunny_)


End file.
